


Tinseltown

by casstayinmyass



Category: Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Actor Gaston, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backstory, Barista LeFou, Belle & LeFou (Disney) Friendship, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Bottom LeFou (Disney), Dating, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fame, Fluff and Angst, Gaston Is Not An Asshole, Gay LeFou (Disney), Implied/Referenced Drug Use of Minor Characters, Kissing, Lefou Has To Figure Out His Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), Oral Sex, Possesive Gaston, Press and Tabloids, Rags to Riches, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Gaston (Disney), Universal Studios, movie star gaston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Lefou Bouchard is a barista at a starbucks in West LA, saving to go to school to become a pediatrician. When Lefou doesn't recognize Gaston Deveneaux, a famous Hollywood actor, at work one day, he has no idea this will throw a wrench in his plans for now, hurling him into the whirlwind of fame, love, and the crazy, deceptive world of entertainment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story spawned from the chapters I had been posting in this au for my other fic, Too Much, Nope. When some lovely people wanted to see more of it, I decided I could just make it into my next long fic- cause who needs a social life when you've got these two right? XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy as this unfolds.

To say the day was a boring one was an understatement. Lefou hadn't had many customers, even during the lunch rush, and in a way this was good- no long, obnoxious coffee orders, and no stupid names to misspell and get yelled at for on the cups.

_At least this was only a temporary job. Soon, I'll have enough saved up for medical school._

Lefou had wanted to be a kid's doctor ever since he was a kid himself. He liked children, and he was always one to offer help, so he figured the career spoke to him, one that he could really be passionate about. Of course, growing up in an affluent neighbourhood in Beverly Hills, when all his friends from high school went straight to uni with all the money their families had loaded them down with, Lefou quietly moved out and set up goals for himself for the future.

It wasn't that they weren't tolerant of his sexuality or anything, like most people in his situation. It's that they didn't _care_ about it. Lefou had never really been close to his parents- they never really bothered to make time for him or his aspirations, so it had come as a mutual understanding that he would just leave after high school, making his own way. He hadn't spoken to them since, though he had heard from someone that they had moved up to Northern California to retire- and he was fine with that.

Now, saving for medical school meant smiling into the faces of grouchy customers- he loved his job, really- it's just the people that wore on him some days, when he didn't have his coworkers and friends, Adam and Belle, there to help.

Just as he was preparing to wind down for the shift, the door opened, and six people came in all at the same time.

"Are you _actually_ kidding me?" Lefou muttered under his breath, but he beamed at the customers as each approached the counter.

"Hey, welcome to-"

"Yeah, alright then- I want a skinny venti double double mocha no foam light whip with caramel sauce. Got all that, do ya?!" She was a tall, lanky woman with a scowl on her face and her dark hair tied up in some kind of coiffed bun.

"Yes, I've got it, ma'am."

The unpleasant woman just grunted, crossing her arms and waiting.

 _How can you have a skinny double double mocha?_  Lefou wondered to himself. "'Kay, what's your name, please?"

"Under Clothilde. C-L-O-T-H-"

"I-L-D-A?" Lefou finished hopefully, looking to spare the woman the trouble of spelling it all out.

"E, not an A," she scowled, "You young people, thinking you know everything."

"I'm 29, but thanks," Lefou deadpanned, and scribbled her name out on the white and green cup. After a few more people with ridiculously detailed orders- (there was literally one guy who was so extra he literally asked for chocolate shavings and cinnamon on top of his Unicorn Frappucino)- Lefou yawned as he looked up at the next and last customer of the- presumed- day.

"Yes, hello... I'd like a black Americano, please."

Lefou blinked, doing a double take at the guy. "Just a black? That's all? No sugar or anything?" He was in denial after an afternoon rush full of outrageously complicated orders.

"Well... I believe I could get all the sugar I need from you alone."

Lefou's breath caught, and his gaze snapped back up to the man. Never did he ever get hit on- like, ever. Normally, it was his pretty, petite co worker everyone flirted with… not him. Who was this guy anyway? This perfect, sculpted specimen who could actually rock a ponytail, coming onto him like he could actually be worthy of such a man?!

"Yeah, I’m gonna assume that was a joke," Lefou yawned, shaking off his surprise. "Save your compliments for Belle, buddy, she takes over my shift in twenty minutes."

"Unless Belle has eyes like yours, I'll reserve my compliments for you, thanks," the man smirked, and  _damn, he was smooth_. Lefou tilted his chin up a little, and narrowed said eyes.

_So brunette He-Man… wasn’t joking?_

The man seemed to grin wider, almost posing for an imaginary camera as he waited for Lefou to say something.

"You look like a..." Lefou started, pen at the ready as he tried to formulate a good name for him in his head.

"Mmm?" the man smiled, ready for whatever Lefou was about to say.

"A Chad," Lefou decided with a sure nod, and the man deflated, looking rather troubled all of a sudden.

"Chad?! Sorry... do you not realize who I am?"

"Hm?" Lefou looked up again, "Oh, sorry... am I supposed to? Yeah, I'm not too tight with the regulars, or... celebrities- again, I'm not as friendly as Be-"

"But haven't you... seen me someplace?" the man tried, offering a winning smile, and  _was he flexing under his tight shirt?_  Because Lefou was suddenly a little hot under the collar.

"Sorry... this is the first time I've seen you in my life," Lefou huffed, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, and the man frowned.

"Well, my name's-"

_"Oh. My. God!"_

Lefou and Gaston both turned to see three girls entering, squealing and jumping.

Oh, please no. The bimbettes, as Lefou, Belle, and Adam called them. All they did was drive around in their white convertible, going shopping on Rodeo Drive and drinking frappucinos. The barista detested them, those malibu barbies, and now, it seemed they were on another tangent nobody in here would ever hear the end of.

"It's Gaston!"

"Look at him!"

"Isn't he cute?!"

"Be still, my heart!"

"I'm hardly breathing!"

"He's so _tall_."

"And dark!"

"And  _handsome, ohhh_..."

They all shrieked again, and ran over, asking excitedly for his autograph. Gaston happily signed their notebooks, phone cases, and cleavage, snapped a few pictures with them, then turned back to Lefou smugly.

"So.... you're a movie star?" Lefou guessed. "What, do you star in porn or something? Because you completely could." He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck at that last one.

Gaston stood there, puffing out his chest and putting two hands on his own ass thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose I could. But no, I got my start in soap operas, and since then, I've starred in all sorts of movies."

"Huh," Lefou muttered, "That's.... unoriginal."

"What?"

"I mean, everyone gets their start in soap operas."

"Are you... an actor as well?" Gaston asked slowly.

"Me? Hell no. I just live in LA, if you didn't already know that."

Gaston's eyes narrowed, as if trying to decipher if Lefou was insulting him, then decided it was all fine, shrugging. "So..." the star smiled, leaning over the counter and flexing again, "Do you want my autograph? Picture with me? Anything? I could sign your forehead. I could sign your stomach..." he leaned over the counter, "With my _teeth_."

Lefou blinked. "Look, I just want to beat the clock and go home, okay?"

_With you. Into your bed. I mean what?_

Again, Gaston looked terribly disconcerted. "Nobody's ever been so, eh... ridiculously nonchalant about meeting me!"

"Maybe I'm just special," Lefou feigned sarcastically, and Gaston came up with an idea, not yet disheartened by Lefou’s constant scathing rejection.

"I know! Accompany me to the cinema..." he checked the nametag, "Lefou! I'll take you to one of my movies, so you can properly acquaint yourself with me! We can share popcorn- I’ll buy, of course- and you can even lay against my shoulder if you’d like, you look terribly exhausted."

Lefou swallowed as inconspicuously as he could, feeling a blush heat his cheeks up. "I..." He seriously thought about it. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea... as long as we're not stopped all the time by the paparazzi and shit."

"No promises there," Gaston winked, "The public will want to know who my gorgeous new boyfriend is."

"Gorgeous new boyfriend?" Lefou squeaked, everything suddenly screeching to a halt.

"If we hit it off. Then you can accompany me to my premieres, invitations and travel will be covered of course, we can come out on the red carpet as a couple, I’ll even give you a key to my house on palm beach!”

“I like,  _just_  met y-"

“Now write your number on that cup, and you can finally live your dream!”

"My dream is to become a pediatrician,” Lefou deadpanned. Gaston blinked.

"And I fully support you, my dear.”

“What the fuck, we’re not married-"

“Not yet."

Lefou took a deep breath, analyzing the guy. He seemed terribly over confident, but… despite all the alarm bells, there was something there. Something he couldn’t shake. Then again, he always had alarm bells when it came to dating, so why should this be any different?

_Why should it be any reason to say no?_

On impulse- that is, before he had the sense to actually realize what he was doing- Lefou bit his lip and wrote his number on the cup, shooting the plain coffee over to Gaston. "See you tonight at 7."

Gaston smiled, and left the coffee shop, humming to himself. Something about that barista was intriguing... and infuriating.  _You'd have to live under a rock not to have heard of me!_ Gaston thought to himself. Well, he would prove to this _Lefou_ just how famous he was- he was currently in two movies at the cinema, so Lefou would soon see him in all of his glory.

Just then, he checked the cup, and let out a small noise- Lefou had left his number, as discussed, but underneath, was a written: " _Gastt_."

Gaston growled, taking a sip of the hot drink. If all did go well, Lefou would know his name well enough by the end of the night, as if they did hit it off, he'd be screaming it until his voice was hoarse.

Back in the Starbucks, Lefou looked at the clock, sighing. This could be a whole lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Lefou grabbed his bag, standing in the foyer of the hilltop west LA mansion, Holmby Hills, he had been staying at.

Why had he agreed to go on a date with someone he had just met?

_Well, that’s usually how one starts dating…_

Lefou rolled his eyes at himself as he locked up, turning back around to greet the little dog he was looking after, Frou Frou. Frou Frou’s parents, an Italian couple named Lorenzo Cadenza and Liza Garderobe and friends of Lefou's, had to travel for a while for their shows, and while they had the option of taking Frou Frou along, they feared the travel would “upset their baby”, and left him with Lefou, letting him stay in their home for as long as they were gone to look after their pride and joy.

“Well, buddy,” Lefou sighed at the little fluffy brown dog, “It’s not just you and me anymore. It’s you, me, and these stifling feelings of regret.”

The dog yipped, and Lefou nodded.

“I know, I look like I wanna bail because I do.”

The dog yipped again, and Lefou turned to the mirror. “I know, I look like shit. He’s a movie star, and I’m-" Lefou groaned, reluctant to finish that sentence in any way.

After hours of binge-watching House of Cards and eating some TV dinner Cadenza and Garderobe had stashed in one of their huge freezers, he heard a car pull up.

"Oh shit," he whispered, and peeked out the window to see him. He couldn't hide forever, so he slipped on the jacket he had laid out, and steeled himself.

“Okay Frouf, I’m gonna be gone for a bit, so don’t tell your mama and papa." He ruffled the dog's fur. "Don’t worry, it’ll only be for a couple of hours.”

Frou Frou yipped up at him sharply, and Lefou frowned down at him.

“Don’t you dare give me that, I’m not that kind of guy!”

A horn honked, and Lefou bit his lip, straightening his coat and locking the door. Lefou saw the man he had met earlier waving from the driver’s seat, and raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you have a driver or something?” he asked, examining the car, and Gaston gave a light laugh.

“I told Chapeau I would take the car tonight. I wanted some alone time with you.”

“Uh huh,” Lefou nodded nervously.

“Will you join me this fine evening for a little drive?” Gaston smiled, and Lefou nodded, getting in. The top of the stylish red and black sports car receded, and the two shot off down the hill at gradually increasing speed.

“Will you... s-slow down?!” Lefou screamed.

“What?!” Gaston grinned, turning up the radio.

“Fuck me, I’m gonna die,” the smaller man breathed, white knuckling the seat, and Gaston laughed, easing on the pedal harder until they reached a cinema in record time.

“We’re going to go see my film!” Gaston exclaimed.

“Yeah, you mentioned,” Lefou gulped. When they got out of the car Gaston took Lefou’s hand, and they walked up to the box office.

 “Would you rather a horror film, or an action one?” Gaston asked, then flashed a smug smile, “I’m in both.”

“Well,” Lefou took a look at the titles, Gaston both featured prominently on the front centre. If they went to see an action, he would be treated to a sweaty, ripped version of this man… if they opted for horror, he would probably get to snuggle with the real him in the theatre.

“Let’s go for this one… Night of the Beast,” Lefou nodded to the horror poster, where Gaston looked very pensive, covered in blood, hugging a frightened girl to his chest.  

“Ah yes,” the actor grinned, “This was a joy to work on! Lovely actress, Claudette Le Croix." He squinted into the distance. "I’m fairly sure she was in love with me.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” Lefou muttered as Gaston took his arm.

“You know, I’m shirtless for about a quarter of this film.” He winked at Lefou, and Lefou found himself wishing he had better resolve not to swoon.

“Two for the 7:40 showing of Night of the Beast, please,” he smiled at the attendant, whose eyes widened.

“Oh! Oh, sure, sir… um… you can just go ahead in, if you want.”

“Why, thank you,” Gaston beamed, “This sexy one here’s with me.”

“Y-yeah, sure am,” Lefou squeaked, following Gaston closely. “What the ever loving _hell_ was that?! You just get in free?!”

"Yes. Back row middle?"

A little into the movie, as he glanced over at his date, Lefou began to wonder if he was in over his head here. Why would a stupidly famous movie star just randomly pick him from a coffee shop? Especially when he had obviously offended him by not knowing who he was!

That got him thinking of all the times Gaston must have done this before... it must be a weekly thing, picking up someone from a cafe or a bar and charming them into believing they're his new, big love interest. Seriously- nobody was that eager; life experience has taught Lefou that this was too good to be true. Still, as his best friend Belle would say, he spends too much time at home, so why not accept a night out on the town, paid for by a rich, sexy Hollywood star?

At least he would have a story to tell Frou Frou when he got home.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" Gaston whispered, taking Lefou's hand and threading his fingers through the other man's. Lefou smiled back at him.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's..." Lefou turned back to the screen, where Gaston's character, Luke, was bashing some psychotic monster on the head with a metal pipe, "A delightful piece of cinema."

"Glad you like it," Gaston nodded earnestly, missing the sarcasm entirely.

Lefou supposed he shouldn't be so cynical about Gaston. Yes, he probably had the same ulterior motive any other man this good looking would, but he should at least  _try_  to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I... I especially like the way you delivered that line," Lefou whispered back, "What was it?"

 _"I'm coming for you, Beast!"_ Gaston drawled in his character's voice, "But not before I come for _my love_!"

"Amazing," Lefou gave a genuine grin, and Gaston's chest puffed a little from the praise.

"Yes, and here's the part where I scoop her into my arms and kiss her-"

"And your shirt, oh, there goes your shirt-"

"Pants too..."

"Holy crap, you've got a nice body..."

"Would you like to see it first hand?" Gaston breathed.

Lefou looked over at him. "I..."

The truth was,  _yes_. God, yes. Gaston was beyond attractive to him, and he wanted nothing more than to beg the man to touch him all over all night long until his voice was hoarse... but-

"Don't you think we should at least have dinner first?" Lefou bit his lip. Gaston's hazel eyes widened.

"Dinner! Of course, Lefou! How could I have forgotten that?!"

"You remembered my name," Lefou smiled.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Gaston teased.

"Gastt just seemed so much more fitting," Lefou laughed, not missing a beat, and the two grinned at each other.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat," Gaston decided, grabbing Lefou's hand.

"B-but-"

"The script of this movie is terrible, you can stop pretending."

Lefou let out a giggle of disbelief. "I mean, I still enjoyed your biceps."

"They're far more impressive up close, believe me," Gaston smirked, "Let's go."

" _Shhh_!" someone hissed at them three rows down, but Gaston just took his napkin, scrawling his autograph on it, and tossed it at the woman. When she shrieked upon realization, Gaston and Lefou were already out of the theatre.

"Let's go for pizza," Gaston suggested, "I know a great place."

"Pizza?" Lefou raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like pizza?" Gaston asked worriedly.

"No no, I love it," Lefou laughed, "I just thought you were a caviar, escargot kind of guy."

"I don't know what that means," Gaston stated, and they were off again to a hole-in-the-wall pizza place in West Hollywood, skipping the traffic by taking a very dangerous, very _fast_ detour, as Lefou was becoming accustomed to. The palm trees around them swayed in the late night breeze, stars out on a cloudless sky; the smog from the city blocked them a fair lot, but they were visible, and pretty magical. Since he had lived there all his life, Lefou forgot sometimes the charm of living so close to Tinseltown.

"Tom (Dick and Stanley's) Pizza Place," Lefou read aloud as the two men walked into the empty little shop. "Why are Dick and Stanley's name in brackets?"

"Because Tom's a royal asshole!" a deep voice shouted, and a bulky man with a yellow apron came out of the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Oh, shove it," one slightly shorter man with a longer hair and a blue apron came out, "I was the one who had the idea to open a pizza place, so really, it should just say "Tom's.""

"I think my name should be in front of both of yours,  _mon dieu_ , I am certainly the most, ehh, attractive," a younger man with a pink apron said in adorably broken English.

"As if," Tom sputtered.

"I've gotta agree with the kid there, honey," Dick shrugged, and Tom scowled at him.

"You married me, shithead!"

"And you said yes," Dick grinned, patting his forehead, and Gaston cleared his throat with a smile.

"Evening, boys." They turned back. "Could we have one large pizza?" He turned. "Lefou- what's your favourite topping?"

"Uh, I like pizza margarita?" Lefou said, mouth already watering at the smell of the place and the idea of the delicious dinner they would consume.

"Pizza margarita coming up for the sexy one,  _metenent_!" Stanley shouted from the kitchen, "And I am not talking about you, Gaston!" Lefou blushed as Stanley did an elaborate flip of some dough over his head.

"Show off," Tom muttered, and Dick clapped him on the back.

"Hey there," the yellow-aproned man beckoned Lefou with a grin as Gaston headed off to the washroom, "So you've met our Gaston, have you?"

"I have," Lefou smirked, "I guess I'm his boy toy tonight, huh?" Expecting a knowing laugh or at least a nod, Lefou was surprised to find Dick looking confused, tilting his head.

"Well... you're actually the first one he's taken here to see us, since... gosh, I can't remember the last one he brought in."

"Yeah?" Lefou asked slowly, "How long has this place been around?"

"Since Gaston was a teenager- and Stanley, Tom's cousin, was in middle school."

"So Gaston grew up around here?" Lefou guessed.

"Yup. Always knew the guy would make it big... always dancing and singing and boy, was he dramatic; now it looks like he's trying to find someone to share all that glitz and glamour with. After all-" he turned, slinging Tom into a hug, "Life's no fun, no matter how rich you are, if you don't have someone to make you miserable!"

"No lie there," Tom smirked, and the two kissed. Lefou grinned as well- they were cute... but finding out about Gaston's supposed loneliness was even more interesting to him.

_Maybe Tom and Dick were in on it. They would convince Gaston's nightly lay he was a genuinely nice guy, then-_

Lefou rolled his eyes. Why was it so hard to accept that Gaston may just really  _be_  an alright man? He hadn't done anything ungentlemanly yet, had he?

"Smells delicious, doesn't it?" Gaston came back out, wrapping an arm around Lefou, "I love coming here."

"Yeah," Lefou replied, "I'm super hungry."

They got their pizza, and as they ate, Lefou tried to think of some more things to ask- if they were going to get to know each other better, they were going to do it right.

"So, what's on the roster for you the next few days?"

Gaston sat back on his side of the booth. "Oh, I've got a couple of premieres to attend... one on Thursday, one on Saturday- can't decide if I want Louis Vuitton or Givenchy to dress me, but I'm leaning toward Louis for the weekend. I have the Met Gala on Sunday of course, then I've got a meeting with Michael Bay on Tuesday, he wants me for his new film."

"Wow," Lefou muttered, stunned almost speechless, "I've... gotta take the dog I'm looking after to the vet on Saturday afternoon..."

"Oh, I hope that'll leave enough time for us to get you fitted for a suit- maybe you could move the appointment to the morning?"

Lefou cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Well, for the premiere of Fate of the Furious! You  _are_  going to accompany me as my date, aren't you, Lefou?"

Lefou nearly choked on a cherry tomato. "M-me? You actually want to keep seeing me? And take me to your  _premiere_?!"

Gaston blinked, sitting forward. "Why wouldn't I? You're outrageously attractive, witty, easy to be around, and- goodness, I'd love nothing more than to take you out again."

Lefou must have been staring rather blankly, as Gaston frowned.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" he looked especially perturbed at the idea that someone wouldn't want to keep dating him, "Of course... being the boyfriend of a star is complicated, it's not for everyone, I suppose." He seemed almost sad to admit that.

"It's not about that," Lefou mused, "I couldn't care less if you were the highest paid actor in this damn city!"

"I know," Gaston said softly, taking his hand over the table as he hesitated. "That's... why I like you so much. You don't care who I am."

Lefou huffed. "Whatever happened to Mr. Macho, offended that I'd never heard your name before?"

"I _was_ genuinely surprised," Gaston shrugged noncommittally, "Everyone knows who I am."

Lefou smiled, and Gaston pattered his fingers on the table. "If you've enjoyed your pizza, and you've enjoyed our little night at the movies... maybe attending a world premiere wouldn't be too far of a leap, hm?" he asked hopefully, and Lefou regarded him, excitement already betraying his sensibility.

"Nobody's ever gonna believe I'm there with you. They're gonna take one look at me and kick me right out on my ass."

"I'll make sure they know who you are, when I discuss you or kiss you every five minutes," Gaston said.

Lefou heard his coworkers' voices in his head.

_"Find that someone, Lefou. Go out and get him!" Belle always told him._

_"And please, for the love of god, get laid will you, so you're not so cranky all the time?" Adam asked._

_"Adam!" Belle admonished._

_"What?! You remember me before I started dating you? Years of celibacy does things to a man."_

Lefou emerged from the memory, and nodded at Gaston. He looked especially good in this lighting, and something woke up inside of Lefou. "Okay... but I want to look good."

"So good," Gaston agreed, standing from the table.

"Best dressed," Lefou growled as they neared.

"Best in all the city," Gaston groaned.

"I'll be so classy," Lefou breathed, tugging at Gaston's lapels.

"Beautiful..." Gaston kissed along his jaw.

"All the better for you to rip off me afterwards- if you can wait that long," Lefou winked, and brought his lips up to Gaston's own. When they pulled away, the actor smiled at the barista, and both let out a sigh.

Maybe dreams really do come true around here.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is what a premiere looked like from the inside.

The red carpet was less red, more maroon, an observation Lefou never thought he would be making. They should call it the crimson carpet, then they'd have the benefit of not only alliteration, but accuracy...

"Look up, Lefou," Gaston whispered gently in his ear, stroking his thumb down the shorter man's back, "The cameras want to see your face, not your hair... though you do have fabulous hair."

"Right," Lefou blushed, looking up so quickly many photographers caught that blowing hair, model effect.

"Who is he?" one reporter asked in a hush.

"Who knows, but he's cute," another replied, snapping a close up.

Shouts of " _over here, Gaston!"_ and " _here, Mr. Deveneux_!" to Gaston or " _this way, sir!_ " to Lefou were being called out, and Lefou had to admit it was disconcerting to say the least. But Gaston looked right at home, smiling comfortably for the cameras and even showing a little teeth sometimes with a wink.

"Let us see your profile, sir!" someone shouted, and Lefou swallowed, leaning into Gaston.

"I hate my profile," he mumbled, and Gaston kissed his cheek.

"They don't."

With that, he brushed Lefou's hair back, and Lefou blushed again, nervously displaying his side to the photographers. As more and more of them began to  applaud and encourage him, Lefou gained confidence, and before he knew it, he was fully turned, glancing back over his shoulder with a smoulder that put even Gaston's to shame.

"Am I doing this right?" Lefou gritted out.

"You're doing perfect," the actor told him, one arm snaking around his hips, and Lefou grinned, giving the cameras a wave.

They soon moved on to the interviews, which Lefou had been coached through by Gaston.

_"The reporters are going to be very, very nosy, and they're going to ask you incredibly uncomfortable questions. Being my companion, if you don't feel comfortable answering something, don't say so, just laugh sweetly and go on to the next person, and I'll take over."_

The first woman was from ET.

"I must say, you look handsome tonight," she told Gaston, "Who are you wearing?"

"Louis Vuitton," he winked at her, fixing a cuff link, "Can't go wrong with Louis."

"Very true. Well, you look amazing, but when don't you? So you're here for the premiere of Fast and the Furious 8-"

"I am," Gaston flashed a winning grin.

"So are you just here to support your friends, or can we expect a cameo from you?" she teased, and Gaston laughed boisterously.

"Don't you wish? No, I'm afraid I won't be gracing your screens tonight. But don't count me out of any future films in the franchise, you never know!"

"We can only hope! Now, I've gotta ask... it's the question everyone's asking tonight- who  _is_  your mystery date?"

"My mystery date, as you call him," Gaston smiled, wrapping an arm around Lefou, "Is my beautiful beau, Lefou Bouchard." Lefou swallowed, about four cameras suddenly pointed at him.  _He wasn't used to this shit, he was used to putting whipped cream on Frappucinos and getting yelled at by old ladies with un-spellable names, remember?._

"So you're confirming that you two are, in fact, dating?"

"We are," Gaston smiled at Lefou, kissing him again on the other cheek. Lefou blushed, wondering if this was a dream, and the reporter seemed momentarily speechless.

"Wow. Okay! You've never been this candid about your sexuality! We've only seen paparazzi shots of you with past flings."

"It's no secret of mine that I like both men and women," Gaston told her, "And after the years I've been searching, I can easily say that Lefou here is the light of my life."

Lefou felt the gravity of that statement right away. That was a hell of a lot of pressure- after one single date, Gaston was ready to say something like that? It scared the hell out of him.

"Do you have anything to say to that, Mr. Bouchard?" the reporter asked, holding out the mic. Gaston carefully nudged Lefou closer so the mic would pick him up, and he smiled.

"Uh, yeah! The last few days have been an adventure... and I'm happy as I've ever been when I'm with this man by side."

"Awww, too sweet! On that note, thank you both so much for your time, enjoy the premiere, and alright, you ET viewers, we've got more of the exciting pre-show coming up soon!"

As the two wandered to the next reporter in the line, Lefou tugged at Gaston's sleeve. "Did you really mean that?"

Gaston turned. "What?" 

"The thing about the... light of your life?" Lefou bit his lip. Gaston noticed this, and shrugged.

"Did you want me to mean it?"

"Stop answering me in questions, give me a straight answer."

"I think we've established that nothing about me is straight."

"Gaston, I swear to god-"

"Hi, how are you?!" Gaston beamed, approaching the next reporter, "Have you met Lefou?!"

Once the actual movie started, Lefou was squirming in his seat. Gaston had given him all the PDA he had been promised, and honestly, it was the most endearing thing and it made Lefou melt into a puddle. But Gaston had never really answered him.

About halfway through, though, Gaston's arm found its way back around Lefou, and the neglect of his question was suddenly the last thing on his mind... sitting here with Gaston to his left and this big, muscley guy to his right-  _holy shitcakes, was that Vin fucking Diesel hogging his arm rest?!-_ Lefou wondered if he wasn't returning all the sentiments Gaston had expressed toward him.

The thought made him smile as he settled in further under Gaston's snuggle.

* * *

"Lefou!"

Lefou grimaced as he let the front door of the coffee shop close behind him, slowly taking off his dark sunglasses.

"Get over here!" he heard, and went behind the counter, jumping up and sliding over the side. Belle and Adam had gathered around the TV, which was set to a channel that replayed last night's events at the premiere.

"- _chelle Rodriguez stunned in a gorgeous burgundy dress, but the real highlight of last night wasn't even about the eighth film of the beloved franchise everyone gathered to celebrate. Gaston Deveneux, the three time winner of the golden globe best actor and winner of MTV's best body award, "turned up late last night with Starbucks", to coin the phrase. Lefou Bouchard, as Gaston's mystery man was revealed to be, is a 29-year old Starbucks employee who lives in the LA area. Sources tell us they've been seeing each other for about a week, which is moving pretty fast in our opinions, but just look at those smiles! It's obvious they've got something good going for them."_

Adam changed the channel.

"- _ston Deveneux and Lefou Bouchard, true love or publicity stunt? What do you think, Katherine?"_

_"Well, first off, I'd like to say- stunt or not, this Lefou guy sure has great taste in men, and he's lucky Gaston's gone for him, but- I know, off topic. It looks to me like they genuinely have feelings for each other! Look at that kiss, c'mon."_

Lefou felt something coiling in his stomach at her comment about how lucky he was Gaston went for him.  

_"But Gaston has been known to stage ridiculous publicity stunts. Remember the time he ate sixty eggs on camera to promote his new film about a troubled farmer turned boxer?"_

_"Yes, that's true, but-"_

Adam changed the channel again.

 _"-has us wondering, what else has the famous star been hiding from the public eye?"_ They cut to a clip of Gaston on the carpet with Lefou under his arm.

_"It's a secret of mine that I like both men and women..."_

"That's not what he said," Lefou crossed his arms, scowling at the screen, "They're taking it out of context."

" _Excuse_ me, Kate Moss, care to explain all this?!" Belle nearly shrieked incredulously.

Lefou turned to her, and gestured to the TV weakly. "Well... they said it all, didn't they?"

She huffed with a playful smile. " _Lefou_! Your face appears on every channel in the world, and you won't even tell us the story behind it?!" Adam picked up a magazine laying by them, raising an eyebrow at the headline pointedly. 

_"He's the light of my life" gushes Gaston- details of their budding romance inside!_

Lefou coughed, and Belle stared at him with her stern eyes.

"Really? Gaston Deveneux?"

"What?" Lefou asked defensively, tying his apron on and looking between the couple, "He's a pretty kickass boyfriend, okay? Or he has been so far..."

"He just seems so...  _boorish_ , and...  _brainless_ , and self-centered in all of his press and- and even in his movies! I mean, is there a film of his where he doesn't take off his shirt?"

"Look, he only seems that way. Yes, he can be pretty conceited in private too, but he's also sensitive, and believe it or not- capable of intelligent conversation." He paused for a second. "And to answer your question, no, I don't believe he's ever not taken his shirt off for a movie."

As Belle was about to retort something, someone stepped up to the counter, and Lefou quickly took the opportunity to end the conversation.

"Hi, what can I get you this morning?"  

"Hey, can I get uh..." the man mumbled, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Dude, are you... Lefou Bouchard?"

Lefou gulped. "Who?"

"Y'know, the short, kinda chubby gay guy dating the hot guy!"

Lefou blinked twice.  _The short, kinda chubby gay guy. Dating the hot guy. Okaaaay...._ Thinking back to the reporter's comments as well, Lefou found himself questioning if he should have ever gone to that premiere in the first place. Wouldn't it have been better if they kept the relationship secret, anyway?

"No, I probably just look like him, whoever he is. Anyway, what was it you wanted, sir?"

A little later, when it was time to punch out, Lefou promised Belle he'd call her and Adam with any news of their next outing. She made him swear. As Lefou walked his usual way home through the palms, up through the shopping district full of  Lamborghinis and Coach bags and up the hill to the mansion, he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it from his back pocket, he assumed it was Gaston... his heart fell a little when he saw that it wasn't.

"Hey!" he answered, and Liza Garderobe's voice trilled over the line.

"My darling, my sweetheart! How are you?"

Lefou smiled at the kind woman's voice. "I'm fine, Liza. How are you and the old Beethoven doing?"

"Oh!" Liza let out a laugh, and Lefou could hear Cadenza in the background:  _"Is he making music jokes about me again?!"_

Lefou laughed as well, and Liza spoke again. "We are well. The shows are going perfectly, huge turnouts and many, many fans!"

"Awesome!" Lefou grinned, "You two deserve it."

"Maestro, come and say hello. How is our baby doing?" she asked Lefou.

"Frou-frou is absolutely wonderful," Lefou nodded, unlocking the doors, "Misses you two, I can tell, but generally, he's going for all his walks, eating all his food- he even wears the bows you told me to put in his hair."

"Oh, I miss him so!" Liza sighed dramatically, and Cadenza suddenly whispered something to her excitedly. "Oh! Oh yes, my dear! The real reason we called... we have been watching the news."

"Uh huh..." Lefou replied apprehensively.

"Please tell me that  _was_  you up there at the premiere last night!"

"Yours truly," Lefou bit his lip.

"You looked so dashing!" Lorenzo Cadenza cut in, and Lefou could hear his smile.

"So... debonair!" Liza added.

"Fit for a crowned prince," Cadenza finished.

"Thanks," Lefou chuckled, setting the keys down and whistling for Frou-frou.

"One thing, my darling," Liza's voice got softer, tone gentle.

"Yeah?" Lefou asked, plopping down.

"I..." she took a breath, "I just want you to keep in mind- never believe a word they print about you. Over the years, I have been called many things by many different magazines- robust, too tall, too much of a diva, high maintenance, even worse than that."

 _"Lies, lies, all of them, amore!"_  Cadenza shouted passionately in the background.

"-Yes, but what you must remember is, this is a superficial world you have entered. They will call you names as well. If you do not look like your lovely boyfriend does, or if you do not fit their idea of beauty, you are subject to prejudice, shaming. What I have learned is... there will be so many people trying to tear you down, my sweet, but you must believe your own worth to stay sane in this crazy town."

Lefou nodded once to himself. "Thanks. That's the sanest god damn thing I think I've heard in the past twenty four hours."

"We are always here for you, darling," Liza told him, and handed the phone to her husband.

"Yes, always."

"Anyway, have some cake, we left one in the pantry, dear!"

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" Lefou feigned, even though he may have accidentally finished that two nights ago.

"Of course, of course. We have to go prepare for a show, but give our love to Frou-frou and have a nice relaxing night in."

"Thanks, you guys," Lefou nodded, "Rock that show, know you will."

When they hung up, Lefou buried his face in his hands. Maybe Gaston would never call back... maybe it was a one off thing, and yeah, Gaston was used to press explosions like this, but maybe this particular round was way too much, and it wasn't going to work out like they had thought, and-

His phone rang, and he scrambled to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Lefou! My premiere on Saturday, can you make it?"

Lefou exhaled, mouth twitching up. "I've already moved Frou-frou's appointment to Monday."

"Splendid- I'll have Chapeau bring me around to yours at 6, my love."

Once they had hung up, Lefou received a text of two hearts from Gaston, and took a deep breath. Was he really ready for  _more_  publicity?

The answer was, at Gaston's side? Hell yes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you completely used to this now?" Lefou's brunette co-worker asked, draping herself over the guest bed Lefou was sleeping in, "Does the ritual of getting into such fine clothes for an event bore you?"

"Belle," Lefou deadpanned, turning sideways to look at his reflection in the full length mirror, "This is my second premiere. Well, not mine. Gaston's. No, not his-" he groaned. "You know what I mean. And no, I will never get used to this."

"Stop turning about," Belle swatted him, "You look wonderful."

"This suit doesn't look good on me," Lefou grimaced. He still felt rather out of place attending this event with Gaston, especially since their relationship was the talk of the town, as it were. Every camera would be on them, and just the thought of that gave Lefou butterflies. Of course, he could give himself all the pep talks he wanted, but it would mean fuck all the minute he stepped back on that red carpet and he was asked one stupid question about how dreamy he found his boyfriend.

 _His boyfriend. Gaston was his boyfriend._ Lefou smiled for the first time in hours at himself, and straightened the suit jacket. Gaston always thought he looked gorgeous- which Lefou couldn't seem to wrap his head around really, but Gaston always seemed so taken by him... it made him blush.

 _"Where are the crisps?!"_ they both heard Adam shout from downstairs, and Lefou rolled his eyes.

"Check the second pantry!"

 _"Dear lord, there's a second one?!"_ Adam yelped back, _"This place is a museum!"_

"I don't know," Lefou bit his lip as Belle took his wrist, "Is grey really my colour?"

 _"I think I've fallen down the rabbit hole in here!"_ Adam shouted up again.

"You're not helping at all!" Belle shouted back down at her own boyfriend, and sighed.

"Darling, I can't _make_ you see it. But by all these segments I'm seeing, plus all the photos of you two at the last premiere, each time, Gaston is gazing at you as if the cameras didn't exist- like no one exists in the world but you. And you know how I know he has strong feelings for you?"

"How?" Lefou smiled a little. Belle gave a dreamy sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because I've got someone who stares at me like that. One day Adam and I were out for a walk, and it was raining- he looked over at me, as we snuggled under that little umbrella, with such admiration and respect and affection that it almost made me cry. That..." she squeezed her friend's hand, "Was when I knew I chose the right prince charming."

"I wish he would stop looking at you like that," Adam grouched as he walked in, shoving a handful of crisps into his mouth as some hit the floor, "My instagram is nothing but _Ga-fou_ this and _Ga-fou_ that." He shuddered, swallowing the bursting mouthful he had. "Spare me."

Belle frowned at Adam, and her lips formed a tight line. "Like I said... my prince charming."

Once the time to leave had rolled around, Lefou was met with an unfamiliar sight- a black limo pulling up. Gaston soon stepped out of one side, and held out a hand.

"Lefou! You look dashing."

Lefou ran a hand through his hair, grinning. "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah," Gaston grinned back, pulling him close as they met. "Almost as good as me," he whispered with a slight nip to Lefou's ear, and Lefou felt tingles run through him as he shoved the actor. Gaston looked so good tonight, it made Lefou imagine taking that expensive, form fitting jacket off, watching it fall to his floor as Gaston stalked toward the bed like a predator with prey, unbuttoning his shirt painfully slowly until he was overtop of Lefou, pinning him down with his hips and _just_ -

"Lefou?"

Lefou cleared his throat, adjusting his pants a little. "Let's go."

"Wait- who are these lovely people?" Gaston suddenly asked, taking off his sunglasses and tossing them into the limo. Lefou turned to see Adam and Belle waving him off.

"Oh, those are my friends," Lefou smirked, "Belle and Adam. They're looking after Frouf while I'm out tonight- I hate leaving him, and the couple I'm looking after the house for would freak if they thought their baby was lonely."

"Well, I must meet them," Gaston decided, walking forward. Lefou quirked his head.

"Won't we be la...?" he asked, trailing off, but he heard a voice from the driver's seat of the limo.

"We are quite punctual, Monsieur Lefou," the man said, and Gaston patted the limo door.

"We'll be right back, Chapeau." With that, they went back to the front of the house where Belle and Adam were standing.

"Good evening," Gaston smiled at them, and turned to Belle. "You must be Belle- Lefou's co-worker he's told me about?"

Belle raised her eyebrows at Lefou, and turned back to Gaston with narrowed eyes. "Yes, that's me," she said slowly, "Nice to finally meet you." Gaston nodded, patting her hand over his, and turned to Adam.

"Adam, I presume? Pleasure."

"All mine," Adam nodded in turn, shaking his hand, "Good to meet you, mate." Gaston waited expectantly, and Belle and Adam exchanged weird glances. After a second more of silence, the actor finally cleared his throat.

"Would you like a picture? Autograph? You're friends of Lefou's, I don't m-"

Lefou groaned and rolled his eyes for what felt like the tenth time that day, grabbing Gaston's hand and dragging him away.

"I'll be back by midnight!" Lefou called back.

"What'll happen if you're not back by then?" Gaston teased as they got in, "Will you turn into a pumpkin?"

"No, I'll turn into a tired fucking asshole. I got four hours of sleep last night." _And I'll get even less tonight picturing you looking like this._

"That's not good, love. Sleep is important- perhaps you'd sleep better if I were there with you?" Gaston winked, and Lefou hummed, imagining it. The huge bed he slept in here at the mansion did get pretty cold at night, even with Frou-Frou sleeping on his feet... and the fantasy. Ever since he went on that first date with Gaston, he was seriously starting to get carpal's tunnel in his right wrist- and it wasn't because of the coffee cups he had to fill every day.

They arrived down on Hollywood boulevard, miles of people already stretched behind the silver fencing on either side of the street for the big premiere of "Jazzman". Man's Chinese Theatre stood tall beside them as the limo pulled up, and Gaston grasped Lefou's hand.

"Ready?" he asked, kissing Lefou's knuckles.

"As I'll ever be," Lefou smiled, and they got out to the sound of screaming fans. Gaston quickly took Lefou's arm, gently guiding him the right way, pacing them so they didn't spend too much time with one clump of fans and got to as many as they could.

"I love you!" someone called, and Gaston blew them a kiss. Lefou looked out, and was shocked to see some signs with pictures of the two of them, all from the Fast 8 premiere... was this really that big?

"Thank you all!" Gaston called out, and Lefou gave a big wave as they walked through to the maze of backdrops with the studio names and title of the film plastered over them for the photographers.

"Mr. Deveneaux! Mr. Bouchard!" one interviewer called, and they approached to find it was someone from Access Hollywood. "Deborah from Access Hollywood. How's your night so far?"

"It's not even been ten minutes and we're already feeling so much love, Deborah," Gaston gave that charming smile, placing a hand over his heart, "We're overwhelmed by it."

"It's truly amazing," Lefou chimed in, looking behind him at all the fans, "I mean, to be celebrated like this? It's crazy. It's awesome."

"It sure is- you look lovely tonight as well, Lefou," Deborah smiled, and Lefou blushed.

"Thanks."

"Gaston, a couple questions about the film- what were your thoughts when you were approached to explore a back-story for the Axeman of New Orleans?!"

"I was certainly surprised," Gaston said, rubbing over his facial hair with one hand and down Lefou's back with the other, "As you know, I'm known around here as a sort of action star, so to take on a darker role was definitely nice. Plus, I've got the perfect hair for a handsome, brooding guy, right?"

"Don't we know it. Horror comes naturally to you."

"I think you'll find that this film is more than a horror- it reimagines some of the iconic killer's backstory, kind of looks into who he might have been, you know?"

"Interesting. Some early screenings are getting reviews from critics already calling it Oscar worthy! Now, how was it working with Tiana?"

"Tiana was an amazing director," Gaston nodded, "Working with someone who knows exactly what the characters are going through, being from New Orleans. Of course, one would find it hard to sympathize with my character," he gave the camera a wink.

"Even though you are known for your starring roles in action blockbuster hits, you've just recently done another spooky film, haven't you?"

"Yes, Night of the Beast." Lefou coughed back a laugh, and leaned into the microphone.

"One of his best." 

Gaston giggled. "It's not one of his favourites."

"I mean, like you said to me our first date, you're shirtless through most of it, so who am I to complain?" Lefou shrugged, and Gaston pulled him closer, laughing. Deborah seemed to be melting as a result of their affection for each other.

"Charlotte's gone on to do some other films, most notably a recent biopic with the "holy trinity" of Hollywood," she raised her eyebrows, and Gaston nodded. Lefou nodded as well, even though he had no clue who this holy trinity was.  

"Yes, _Claudette's_ made quite the name for herself, recently being represented by those three," Gaston corrected his old co-star's name, "Miss Le Croix and I don't really keep in touch anymore, but, eh..." he looked off for a second, then caught himself and smiled again. "But I'm proud of her."

"Honestly," Lefou added again, making light of the interesting look he had just witnessed, "She carried that entire movie."

"It wasn't _that_ bad darling," Gaston laughed again, previously stoic state forgotten again.

"Is horror the new trend with you then?" Deborah asked, "Or maybe there's a romance in your future?" Gaston chuckled.

"I couldn't say- I don't like to be typecast, seeing as I look good in just about any genre," he stroked his hair back with a sexy smirk, "Besides, I've got all the romance I need right here in front of me," he smiled, leaning down to kiss Lefou. Deborah cooed at them, and they moved on to the next person. This one looked eager, the two noticed.

"Gaston, you look amazing," she said, not even bothering to look Lefou's way. Gaston managed a smile, inching Lefou forward as if to present him.

"I appreciate that. So does my bo-"

"So what drew you to the role?!" she went on, enraptured by him. Gaston cleared his throat, taking Lefou's hand and rubbing small circles in his palm.

"I wanted to change things up a little. I'd never done mystery before, and the chance to work with the great young Tiana Naveen, who's taking Hollywood's filmmaking scene by storm, I couldn't agree fast enough when they called me."

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Versace. Lefou, care to tell th-"

"The red suits you," the interviewer went on, continuing to ignore Lefou. Lefou cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go over there and, uh... pose for a while," Lefou told his boyfriend, and Gaston turned a little.

"You're alright on your own?"

"Of course, I'm not a child," Lefou retorted, and it came out a little meaner than he had intended. Gaston straightened up though, and turned back to the interviewer as pleasantly as he could. On his own now, Lefou nervously made his way over to the shooting carpet, and as he was once again overtaken by a panic, he realized that yes, he was a child, and yes, he needed protection from all these flashes and people and shouting-

He pinched himself, taking a deep breath. Every little move you made in front of these cameras would be captured and analyzed by the public, so he couldn't have some sort of meltdown while being photographed. He posed last time, and enjoyed it... _so what was so hard about doing it again?_ Fixing his hair, he strode forward with the confidence he always seemed to muster just in time, and stepped out in front of the flashes.

"Mr. Bouchard! Over here!"

"This way! Let's get your side!"

"Over the shoulder! Yes, hold that!"

"Mr. Bouchard! Here, to your left!"

Lefou smirked a little. He had to admit, it did feel good to have all these people calling for you to look into their lens- he felt the self confidence spread through him like a high. He probably looked pretty good in this lighting- _yes, he did_. He wondered what the headlines would be for tonight, tomorrow.

* * *

_"I'm not a child" Lefou Bouchard claims angrily!_

_Lefou tired of being coddled by Hollywood hearthrob bf Gaston?!_

_Lefou ditches Gaston to look pretty for the cameras!_

Lefou smacked his head against the marble countertop of the Starbucks as Adam opened the tabloid.  

"Huh. Catchy headlines, I'll give the cheeky bleeders that."

"Don't need that, Adam," Lefou snapped, and Adam drew back, holding the magazine in front of his face and peering over it cautiously.

"Sorry."

"It's only a few odd tabloids saying that," Belle pointed out, "The rest of the stations and magazines continue to gush about your relationship, Lefou. See- look at this one: _"Gaston and Lefou feeling "so much love"._ " " _Gaston has "all the romance he needs"."_

"Yeah," Lefou muttered, staring at their smiling faces plastered on the front of the magazine. Seriously. You say _one_ thing wrong, some bitchy reporter picks it up, and- _whammy_. Bad press.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not bad press," Belle insisted, "Look at you two! You're adorable. The media just jumps at the chance to use something for a stupid breakup story, that's all."

"Well... we're not breaking up anytime soon," Lefou murmured, tossing the junk away, "At least I hope not."

"Good to hear," Adam shrugged, "You make a delightful couple. When you're not, you know... mooning over each other, and such."

"Baby," Belle sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yes?" Adam smiled at her.

"Love you, but there's a lineup of six. Get the coffee on."

"Aha," Adam's eyes widened as Lefou finished tying his apron and approached the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Tall americano. Are you Gaston's-?"

"Yep, how will you be paying?"

"Hey, can I get a venti passion tea and a lemon loaf for Mark?"

"For sure."

"Wait a second... are you G-"

"Yeah, that's me, for here or to go?"

"Yo, green tea frappe for Jason. Hey, man- what's up with you and Gaston?! Does he treat you like a baby or something?!" some guy asked him, and Lefou crushed the loaf of banana bread he had in the man's paper bag, closing his eyes.

"I said _one_ thing, okay? One thing. I was just irritated about the woman who was interviewing us, it had nothing to do with Gaston. Now will you kindly order and let the next customer do the same?!"

On break, Belle winced as she regarded her friend. "You look rough."

"I feel rough."

"Is it the fact that everyone's recognizing you?"

"That comes part and parcel."

"It's not anything to do with how you think you look, is it?"

"Not this time." Lefou sighed in frustration. "It's mostly just the fact that everyone's associating me with _Gaston_. I mean, it's to be expected, cause he's famous and all..." he shook his head, "Still. I've always kinda done things for myself, ever since I was a kid and started working toward becoming a doctor. I just wanted to be recognized for the work I do, and seen as my own person. If I'm gonna get recognized, I wish it was at least because of me, and not how hot my boyfriend is, y'know?" He capped a grande decaf, and shrugged. "I guess there a lot of people who'd wanna be in my position, though. I should be grateful."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're doing what you want to be doing," Belle told him. "Are you?" Lefou nodded.

"I'm still saving for school, I don't care how famous I get." He heaved a dramatic sigh.  "Gaston's perfect, Belle. He's everything I ever wanted. There's just something at the back of my mind that's telling me that one day, this whole nice guy facade is gonna disappear."

"Maybe it's not a facade," Adam suggested.

"This is Hollywood," Lefou scoffed, heart aching as he pictured Gaston's full body laugh and hand squeezing his, "It's all smoke and mirrors, isn't it?"

"Gaston's... self-assured, yes," Belle chose her words carefully, adding some whipped cream to a hot chocolate, "But give him a chance. He may not be like the other guys."

"You mean the ones who take one look at me and laugh?" Lefou replied miserably, switching off the TV that just kept replaying their night before.

"Gaston seems to put his heart into every smile he gives you. Of course, I can't vouch for his character, I've only met him once and he still seems like a blithering fool, but I'm not the one he's courting, so my opinion is altogether invalid." She nudged her friend. "They'll all know who you are soon enough," Belle insisted, "Just give it time, love." Suddenly, Lefou's phone went off, and he looked down to find three hearts and a kissy face, accompanied by a text.

_Call me after work angel mine?_

As Lefou, Belle, and Adam gathered around to grin at and discuss the message, a young woman sitting alone at the table near the counter tilted her head up a little, listening. She had fluffy platinum hair, done up in curls, and a small painted on mole above her lip. After a second more, a small, sly smirk appeared on her face as she took out her phone, and dialled.

_"Ma cherie?"_

"Lumiere. Call Cogsworth. I think we've found our next clients."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! The introduction of the "holy trinity of Hollywood" is something I'm really excited about in this fic. Next update soon, I've got a bit of time on my hands x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to turn up the heat in this fic ;)

Lefou paddled his floatie further away from the steps, settling back with his phone. It was late afternoon, just after an early shift, and the barista was relaxing in the sun, talking to Gaston. They had spent the last week going out on little dates here and there around the area- Lefou now had a camera roll full of the two of them, as did Gaston.

"Tonight?" he asked, sipping a diet Mountain Dew then setting it on the stone. 

"Yes, Lefou! I've got wonderful news."

"Just tell me now," Lefou scratched his head, yawning.

"No, love," Gaston huffed, "I'd like it to be special. I'll take you out for steak, does that sound good?"

Lefou smirked a little. "I was thinking we could do pizza again."

There was a long period of silence. "You... actually enjoyed visiting the pizza place with me?"

"Of course," Lefou frowned, "It was damn good pizza. And your friends there are really good company."

"Yes, but... most of my dates are offended that I don't spend at least two hundred dollars on them the first time I take them out."

"Then you're dating the wrong kinds of people, babe," Lefou laughed. Gaston laughed as well, and Lefou wished he could see his face.

"Pizza it is, then. I can't wait to see you, darling- you'll be ecstatic when I finally tell you."

Lefou slid off his floatie to submerge his lower half in the pool water. “See you then. Love you.”

Lefou spent the next few hours getting some things done around the house; dusting, cleaning the kitchen, keeping everything spotless. He was generally a very clean person, but he was even more so when staying in someone else’s home. He had to admit, he really liked staying here... much nicer with the gold and baby blue decor than his old apartment, which was just painted white.

Once he was sure everything looked pretty good, he checked the time. 6:14. Gaston would probably come around soon, but he had time to rinse off first.

Going upstairs and turning on the shower, he heard his phone buzz. Gaston had tweeted:

 _Taking my love out for dinner is one of my favourite things to do._ The tweet was accompanied by a picture they had taken a few days ago, Gaston’s arm around Lefou’s shoulder. Lefou sighed happily, and got in the shower.

When Gaston picked him up, he had to admit he was excited to hear whatever news his boyfriend had. Had he been offered the role of a lifetime? Was it part of a franchise? Oooh, a franchise, that would be fun to witness.

“Hello,” Gaston smiled. He had taken the red sports car tonight, as Chapeau was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey,” Lefou kissed his cheek. “Can we maybe not do like, a hundred, down this winding road? Last time I thought I was gonna die.”

“You were fine with it when Chapeau was driving,” Gaston pouted, starting the ignition.

“That’s because Chapeau is a responsible driver. I’d trust that man with my life.”

“You wouldn’t trust me with your life?” Gaston quirked an eyebrow, leaning over. He set a hand on Lefou’s thigh, inching up and moving so that they were staring deep into each other’s eyes. Lefou’s breath caught as he was reminded of how long _that_ had been, then he smiled.

“Not a chance.”

Gaston pulled away with a smirk, and drove away from the mansion, going his version of slow down the winding road and down into the streets of West Hollywood. After some more driving and some good music Gaston had flipped the channel to, they arrived at Tom, (Dick and Stanley’s), to find they were once again alone.

“So are we, like, your only customers?” Lefou asked as they walked in, and Tom looked up from the cash register.

“’Course not! Nobody comes out here after dark, really.”

“Now that you mention it, I’ve never seen anyone out and about this late around here either,” Lefou nudged Gaston, “How come you come to such a creepy little neighbourhood?”

Instead of laughing, Gaston swallowed, feigning a weak smile. “Don’t know. When I was a kid, I just… used to come here a lot.”

“Yeah, Dick told me,” Lefou nodded, tilting his head curiously. Before anyone said anything else, Stanley came out of the kitchen.

“Ahh! And how is my favourite boyfriend ce soir?!”

“He’s not your boyfriend, Stanley,” Gaston growled.

“Then it is a sad night indeed, monsieur,” Stanley winked at Lefou, ruffling the miniskirt he was wearing flirtatiously, and returned to the kitchen. Gaston rolled his eyes.

“The usual?” Dick asked, popping up from fixing something under the counter.

“Yes please,” Lefou smiled. Dick came around the counter, wrapping his arms around Lefou in a tight hug.

“Good to see you again, Lefou! We’ve been watching everything, cheering you on and catching every premiere pre show they've got on.”

“This town’s full of thick-skulled bastards, eh?” Tom asked, shaking his head. “You could flip over and have a quickie in front of the camera and they’d print a bloody breakup column the next morning!”

“Yeah, well,” Lefou chuckled, “I’ve been living here all my life, and I’m only now learning the ways of this business.” He shrugged. “Anyway- I’m lucky, I've got Gaston to steer me away from any negative press.”

“Not just me, after this morning,” Gaston grinned, grabbing Lefou’s hand and bringing him over to a booth. “You’ll never believe it, Lefou-" he took a deep breath. "My agent got a call from Julien Lumiere this morning.”

“Okay,” Lefou indulged him, leaning forward.

“Monsieur Lumiere, Monsieur Cogsworth, and Mademoiselle Plumette want to represent us!”

“Us?” Lefou questioned.

“Yes, us, as a public team, an official public couple!"

"Aren't we already a c-"

"-And they want to do all of our PR, organize our events, make sure we look good in the public eye.”

“Oh… wow,” Lefou murmured, and glanced up at his boyfriend. “So, that’s pretty exciting.”

“What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wr-"

“You’re not smiling very big, what’s the matter?”

“Gaston…” Lefou sighed. “It’s just- do we really need someone to make us look better in front of the public? I mean, we know we're dating, they know we're dating. We look reasonable, don't we?”

Gaston scoffed, crossing his arms. “Don’t be naive, Lefou. I know you’re inexperienced and out of your element here-"

“Excuse me?” Lefou cut in.

“Well, it’s true!” Gaston barked, “You’ve only been with me a few weeks! You’ve been to _two_ premieres, and now you think you’re an expert on your public image?”

“You obviously think you are.”

“That’s because I am!” Gaston retorted, “Do you know how long I’ve been doing this?!” Lefou clucked his tongue, but decided the challenging look in Gaston’s eye wasn’t worth fighting over tonight. He deflated, turning toward the window.

“You’re right, I’m just getting cocky. Sorry.”

Gaston's eyes dimmed a little, and he waved it off. “Anyway… these three people, Lefou,” he held up a finger, “They’re the holy trinity of Hollywood.”

_Ahhh. So this is who that mysterious famed trio was._

“-They bend the media to their will- they can get anything done, they can get anyone work anywhere… they’re industry royalty.”

“Like you?” Lefou teased, hoping to return the mood to a light one, and Gaston smirked, lounging back into the booth.

“I’d say I’m almost on their level.”

_Wow. For Gaston to admit someone was better than him was a feat- these three must be good at what they do._

“Well, I’m pretty psyched then if you are,” Lefou grinned, taking Gaston’s hands again over the table.

“I am, love,” Gaston grinned back, “This means we’re set.”

“Yeah,” Lefou smiled. Maybe with these people representing him, he could finally get some personal press… let the public know who he really is aside from Gaston, if they want to know so much.

They sat with the pizza for a while, until Gaston looked up apologetically, fidgeting in his seat.  

“I’m sorry, Lefou. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Lefou looked back up. “No, it’s fine, it was my fault-“

“No, it wasn’t,” Gaston insisted, and put his slice of pizza down. “I suppose I was feeling a little jealous. You look so good in front of those cameras… but we’re a team. Having you by my side makes me a better person, and I’m so excited to embrace what’s to come with our new team.” He kissed Lefou’s hand. “We won’t do anything you don’t want, though. Hm?”

“I want this,” Lefou nodded, “This... crazy adventure. I want to see where it goes with you.” He smiled a little, a curl falling into his eye. His lips were parted, and his chest was partially exposed... Gaston was having a hard time focusing. The actor swallowed, slowly getting up and pushing his way into Lefou’s side of the booth.

“Would you follow me anywhere if I took you?”

“Yes,” Lefou squeaked, heart beating a little faster at how close Gaston was. He wanted to lean in and kiss him again, because kissing Gaston made him the happiest he’d ever been…

“Follow me home,” Gaston whispered, pressing a deep kiss to Lefou’s neck, then down to his collarbone. Lefou moaned a little.

“Yes,” he repeated unintelligibly, biting his lip. He’d been waiting weeks for this… he needed all of Gaston like he needed air.

Thanking Tom, Dick, and Stanley for the delicious pizza, paying, and basically fleeing, Gaston sped even faster than usual to his place in the hills on the opposite side of Hollywood.

Gaston's place was even bigger than Holmby Hills where Lefou was staying... but the barista didn't have much time to admire the mansion as Gaston dragged him in for a kiss, kicking the front door shut and blindly leading Lefou up a huge staircase and into a large room. Gaston reached and took his shirt off. _He was right... seeing him shirtless up close was so, so much better,_ Lefou mused.

"Gaston,” Lefou murmured, staring at him in appreciation of the view. He wanted Gaston to take him, just do whatever he wanted with him... he crawled forward into his boyfriend's lap, and brought his lips down to Gaston’s, closing his eyes and sucking.

"Lefou, I've wanted you for weeks," Gaston murmured in his ear, "My god, it's been _killing_ me..."

"Fuck, same with me," Lefou breathed, "You don't even wanna know how many times I've jerked off thinking of you."

"Mmmm," Gaston smiled against his cheek, and started kissing down to his jaw until Lefou tilted his head, "Tell me how many times..."

"Every night," Lefou moaned, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Gaston's backside as the actor settled between his legs.

"How did you picture me?" Gaston went on, slipping a hand between the two and unbuckling Lefou's belt slowly and masterfully.

"Like this," Lefou gasped, clutching his boyfriend's shoulders, "Between my legs, on top of me... your muscles bulging, just like this as you hold me still and take my clothes off..."

"You should have said something," Gaston whispered, trailing the rough pads of his fingers down Lefou's body until he got to the hem of his shirt, "I would've been there in minutes, my darling."

"I was nervous," Lefou bit his lip, "We hadn't known each other for long. I'm not the type to just text and be like, 'hey, I'm horny, come over.'"

"Why not?" Gaston cooed, brushing a loose curl from Lefou's flushed face.

"I don't know," Lefou scrunched up his face, "I can't fuck on first dates like you can."

"I don't fuck on first dates," Gaston murmured, taking Lefou's earlobe between his teeth. Lefou raised an eyebrow, so the actor gave a little growl. "I fuck on second, so they know just what they're getting into."

" _Ohhh_ ," Lefou groaned, and Gaston moved a little faster now that they were both fully erect, eager to dispel the annoyance of clothing from their bodies. When Gaston finally got to taking Lefou's shirt off so that the smaller man would only be in his boxers, Lefou hesitated, pausing his hand on Gaston's wrist. The actor looked into his eyes, eyelids drooping with lust.

"What is it?"

"I'm..." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"What?" Gaston's eyes widened worriedly. "You're a virgin?"

Lefou barked a laugh. "Fuck no. I'm just... totally not as hot as all the others, okay?" he muttered, and Gaston frowned at him, as if he was scandalized by the mere suggestion that his boyfriend wasn't smoking hot.

"Lefou," he mumbled gently, taking the smaller man's hand in his. Then he slid both his own and Lefou's hand down to cup himself through his own boxers, feeling the intimidatingly large bulge there. "You see what you do to me, don't you?" Lefou bit back a grin. He felt it. That was because of him, and it turned him on so much to know that.

"My last boyfriend..." Lefou said quietly, "Didn't appreciate me as much as you do. He cheated on me, and..." Gaston didn't have to inquire further to understand, so he just kissed Lefou on the lips again, quieting the room so that the only audible noise was the sound of their lips connecting, over and over. Soon, it became too much for Lefou, and he couldn't wait any longer to have whatever Gaston was packing buried inside of him. "Gaston, please," he whispered, and he looked so wrecked that Gaston felt all his primal instincts take over, sliding Lefou's boxers all the way off. Once his warm hand came in contact with Lefou's erection, the shorter man hissed, and Gaston paused at the removal of Lefou's shirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly, and Lefou closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose and nodding. Gaston was slow about it, pulling it over Lefou's head, and his eyes roamed the other man's body when he was finally naked. "You're gorgeous," he told his boyfriend, and Lefou honestly felt like crying. His supermodel actor of a boyfriend was calling him gorgeous... and he actually believed the words, too.

"I need you," Lefou said, and so Gaston reached over to his bedside table, taking out the lube and a condom. "Wait, are you tested babe?"

"Yes," Gaston breathed into Lefou's neck.

"Then you don't need the condom."

"Are you s-"

"Yes, I want you inside me, just you."

Gaston could have come right there, but he kept himself at bay, using the lube to prepare Lefou and distract himself from his own throbbing cock (it wasn't helping, watching his thick fingers disappear into Lefou's slick hole like this). They had both done this many times, so the prep was easy enough, so soon, Gaston was squeezing the base of his cock as he lined up between Lefou's legs. Lefou's legs stayed around Gaston's lower back as his boyfriend buried himself in all the way, letting out a choked noise as Lefou squeezed him and moaned.

"You're perfect," Gaston growled, drawing back and snapping his hips forward again, "Just perfect, I love every inch of you."

"Every inch?" Lefou asked coyly, and Gaston grinned, leaning down to capture his lips again. They made out as they continued their pace, a steady thrust, grind, scratch rhythm, the scratch being Lefou's nails going up Gaston's back. "You're so sexy..."

"Ahh," Gaston breathed, and Lefou curiously felt the thrusts get harder after that bit of praise. He tried it again.

"You're so big, Gaston... I love feeling your big cock inside of me."

"Oh, Lefou," Gaston grimaced, barely holding himself up by his shaking forearms anymore. The thrusts were so fast, so hard, so deep, that Lefou was already getting close, and by his pained expression and the beading sweat on his brow and over his chest, Gaston was as well.

"You're so fucking good," Lefou groaned, "This is the best sex I've ever fucking had Gaston-"

"Shit," the actor swore, tossing his head back and letting out a loud cry.

"Yeah, oh god," Lefou moaned, and as Gaston climaxed inside of him, filling him until he could feel the spending leaking out of him, he came as well, arching his back and grinding down as hard as he could.

"My goodness, Lefou," Gaston breathed, rolling off of him and collapsing back against the pillows beside his boyfriend, "You moan like a porn star." Lefou let out a high pitched giggle.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Let me put it this way- I would totally beat off to those noises if I was a sexually frustrated teenager again," Gaston grinned, and Lefou scoffed.

"Like you were every sexually frustrated. You could snap your fingers and fifty thousand girls and guys would hurdle themselves at you."

"Yes, well..." the mood sobered, "I wasn't always famous."

"Good looks are something someone's born with," Lefou pointed out. Gaston looked down a little, pulling at a loose thread in the duvet, then tossed his arms behind his head, letting out a contented sigh.

"You know," Lefou remarked after a few passing minutes of comfortable silence, chest still heaving from the amazing sex, "We don't even need this "holy trinity"." Gaston looked over, equally out of breath, with confusion etched on his face.

"Why not?"

"All we had to do for more coverage is leak a hot sex tape."

"Ah," Gaston nodded, running both hands through his hair, "Damn. I forgot to hit record."

They both looked at each other from their respective sides of the bed, and burst out laughing.

* * *

The two held pinkies as they approached the office. It was a ridiculously expensive looking place, with gold accents and equally expensive furniture. They were ushered in, and they knocked on the door before a voice told them to enter.

Gaston and Lefou walked through the doors, and saw a huge office with a large mahogany desk, floor to ceiling windows, and lots of renaissance era paintings of France. In front of the window stood an older, white-haired man with his back to them; draped over the love seat to the right was a young woman twirling a pen around, and behind the desk stood a young blonde man with a mustache.

"Ma cher, monsieurs," the younger man behind the desk said, opening his arms, "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today! Please, relax, pull up a chair- we have a lot to discuss."

Gaston and Lefou both smiled, and the man shook their hands. "Julien Lumiere," he told them, shooting them off a wink. "My love?" He beckoned for the woman, and she sauntered over, smiling warmly.

"Enchante," she said, and shook both men's hands with a handshake neither was expecting to be so firm given her delicate composure. "I am Celeste Plumette."

"Good to meet you," Lefou said, and Gaston nodded.

"Henri Cogsworth," the older man said, his mustache bobbing as he spoke and came over, shaking their hands as well. He looked rather scattered, a little nervous, and definitely not as charming as Lumiere or Plumette, but the three weren't an accomplished team for nothing.

"Thank you so much for coming," Lumiere beamed, sitting on the edge of his desk.

 "It's great to be here!" Gaston grinned, tossing his feet up on the desk. A hushed gasp spread through the room, Plumette's eyes widening as Cogsworth held his breath. Lumiere looked utterly pained, but slowly forced a smile.

"Aha! Yes, yes, good." Lefou couldn't help but smile a little at Gaston's out of place demeanor- he was still lounging in his chair, oblivious to the fact that he had just ruined Lumiere's personalized stationary with his muddy- albeit designer- shoes.

"Yes, well... let's get down to business," Cogsworth huffed, putting on a pair of glasses, and took out a schedule. "You two have the MTV awards coming up in less than a month."

"We do," Gaston affirmed.

"We do?" Lefou hissed, but was cut off by Cogsworth.

"As you are not nominated this year for anything at this particular ceremony, we're going to pitch you two to present best kiss award," the older man continued.  

"We're presenting an award?" Lefou squeaked.

"It's easy, Lefou," Gaston whispered, "You just get up there, crack a few jokes, and try not to fall off the stage while doing so." Cogsworth did not crack a smile at the actor's joke, but Lumiere gave a loud laugh.

"With your sense of humor, Gaston, mon ami, it will be a smash success. But our goal here, really, is to get our dear Lefou here out into the public eye more- help everyone get to know him better. That is what you want, yes?"

"Yeah," Lefou nodded, "If people are gonna watch me by Gaston's side, they may as well know my hopes and aspirations."

"Yes, good," Plumette circled him, "Make you seem more human."

"Accessible," Lumiere offered.

"Mmm, charming," Plumette smirked, going back over to take Lumiere's arm.

"Sweet," Cogsworth added, and Lefou nodded.

"Sure, all those things!"

"And above all else," Lumiere rested his fists on his desk, something of an intriguing smile playing over his lips, "We will make you the most talked about couple from LA to New York, mes amis. I will make sure of it."  Cogsworth chuckled at the window into his fist.

"We look forward to working with you," Plumette smiled at the both of them.

Lefou shifted a little in his seat. Something wasn't right... but as Gaston's hand slipped into his once more, he erased his doubt, and realized his boyfriend really did know best. He'd been in this business for years- Lefou was new, and learning.

And learn he would- the trio would ensure that.


	6. Chapter 6

It was seven AM when Cadenza and Garderobe returned home from their red-eye flight.

"Oh, my darling!" Garderobe exclaimed, rushing forward and picking Frou-Frou up from Lefou's hands. "How did this one behave?"

"He was an angel," Lefou grinned, stifling a yawn at the early hour, "Couldn't have been better."

"I think she was asking the dog," Cadenza winked with a chuckle and a slap to Lefou's back. "How are you?!"

"I'm great," Lefou beamed, "I am."

"Things with Monsieur Deveneaux...?" Liza asked, turning with raised eyebrows.

"Things are going awesome with Gaston," Lefou nodded.

" _Oh_ , I'm so proud of you," Liza doted, cupping his cheeks. "Ah, we saw you on TV at the MTV awards, presenting that Best Kiss award!"

"I think you and Gaston should have won the award for that," Cadenza pointed out.

"Lefou is not in any movies, my love, they are not eligible," Liza whispered.

"Irrelevant," Cadenza retorted, and Lefou smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate you letting me stay here in your place and everything, eating your food, using your pool..."

"Bravissima, so you did get a chance to use the pool?" Cadenza asked hopefully.

"I did, and it was a blessed experience," Lefou told him, "Especially the Jacuzzi."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime," Cadenza told him sincerely, and Lefou felt his heart warm. Cadenza and Garderobe were almost like his parental figures, ever since cutting ties with his real parents. Liza looked down, smiling a little.

"We were actually speaking about something... you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like while you get sorted out with your schooling."

Lefou took in a deep breath. "Wow. Uh- you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that to me..." he bit his lip. "I'd love to- thank you so much for your hospitality, but... I'm actually moving in with Gaston."

"You see, I told you amore," Cadenza murmured, and Liza turned to him.

"Well, I didn't want to just rush in and ask if they had made that commitment yet."

"It's a reasonable assumption, they've been dating for two months."

"I moved in with you after ten _years,_ maestro!"

"Ten years of pining and heartache," Cadenza pressed a deep kiss to his wife's hand, and Lefou blinked.

"I'll... let you two get settled in," he smirked, and gave Frou-Frou one last affectionate scratch behind the ears. "Again- thank you both from the bottom of my heart. I left some flowers on the-"

"Teal gardenias! Oh, our favourite, thank you, thank you!" Liza hugged Lefou tight, rushing into the foyer, and Cadenza chuckled, kissing both of Lefou's cheeks before giving him a happy little wave.

Lefou picked up his things, saying a temporary farewell to the huge mansion. He was staying over at Belle and Adam's for the day and night as they all had the day off work, just while he got everything worked out with moving into Gaston's place the next day.

At first, the idea of actually living with Gaston had scared him.  He had no idea how Gaston lived his daily life- how he organized things, if he did the dishes frequently, if he wore shoes or didn't wear shoes in the house- and above all other concerns, things were already moving so fast. But it had felt like the right decision to make. Lefou trusted Gaston a little more now after their first night together, which had since been followed by many more sleepless nights spent over at his boyfriend's mansion. The more he thought about it, the more eager he became.

The barista knocked on his co-worker and friend's door. Adam was away for the week, off to settle a family thing with his sister and father- Belle had wanted to go to be his moral support, as she knew how tense things were between him and his father, but Adam had insisted she'd want to avoid the jet lag and constant scrutiny from his father.

"Hey," she grinned, swinging the door open. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and she had fuzzy blue and white pajamas on with slippers. A book was open on the table.

"Forgive the mess babe, I didn't have much time to clean today just yet," she said, waving her hand around as she locked the door behind them.

"You keep your apartment as clean as I do, so shove it," Lefou grinned, and Belle giggled, taking his bags to the couch.

"Help yourself to some tea. Do you need help going through your things for tomorrow, or did you get that done?"

"I'm all sorted, Belle. Thanks." He look around, and got an idea. It was an idea that always struck him when he was in a good mood... and today was just the perfect level of sunny. "What did you plan to do today?"

Belle looked up from the teapot in the kitchen and shrugged. "Read? Talk to you? I don't know, Gilligan's Island is on at 1, my father and I facetime sometimes and watch it together."

Lefou clapped his hands. "How about, let's go on an adventure to celebrate."

Belle walked in front of the kitchen counter, biting her lip excitedly. "I'm listening."

One hour later, the two were in line for entry at Universal Hollywood, dressed in their best tourist gear so that Lefou would blend in.

"God," he muttered, adjusting his sunglasses, "Premieres are fun, but I miss my anonymity. Who'd have thought you'd have to wear a disguise just for being the boyfriend of a famous guy? Soon I'm gonna have to wear a fedora at the Starbucks."

"Don't you dare," Belle laughed.  

"You're the boyfriend of a famous guy?" they both heard from some squealing lady to their left, and Lefou looked over.

"No." He turned back. "Anyway, as I was saying- we should hit Gringotts first, everyone's gonna go to that and it'll be packed by noon."

"Definitely," Belle nodded, and grasped his arm. "Ohhh, Adam's going to be so incredibly jealous when he sees what we're doing today."

"Just don't tell him," Lefou chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I have to get him a Ravenclaw scarf, he made me promise we'd get one the next time we came."

"Really?"

"What, aren't you going to get _Gaston_ something?" Belle teased, "Like a mirror or perhaps a hairbrush?"  

"I think seeing his face on every billboard in this park is enough of a gift," Lefou deadpanned, looking over as they rode the escalator to see Gaston quirking his eyebrow straight at him on a giant poster for "Jazzman", dark hair slicked back into a coif. Belle looked over and scoffed at how ridiculous Lefou's boyfriend looked on the poster- he was making _that_ face, the stupid smoulder from all the candid shots of him he made sure to plaster on his face whenever he went out, that had everyone dying over his good looks and attractive physique. Personally, Belle couldn't see anything appealing about the man... but he was adorable with Lefou, and that made her happy.

"Are you... growing a moustache?" Belle asked after a few moments of walking, and Lefou felt his face.

"Yeah, does it look okay? Lumiere said it made me look classy."

"Who's Lumiere?" Belle asked.

"Oh, right! Gaston and I hired these three people as our publicist team. They're helping us form a public image around our relationship. They're the nicest people, Belle, you'd love them." He considered this. "Except for Cogsworth, but he's an acquired taste."

"You have someone... _controlling_ your public image?" Belle asked, face twisting up.

"That was my reaction when Gaston proposed it to me a month ago," Lefou nodded, "But they're working wonders- I could get funding to go to med school out of this, Belle."

"I see," Belle murmured, but before she could open her mouth again with some point about freedom that Lefou really didn't want to admit to considering, he pointed something out in front of them.

"Quick, let's dash in here so you can buy Adam his scarf before we hit the Bank Vault."

After riding the Gringott's Bank ride, they decided they wanted to head over to where all the other stuff was- Lefou desperately wanted to go on the Mummy roller coaster.

"So when did he ask you to move in?" Belle smiled, clutching her bag to her as they weaved through the crowds. The park was fairly empty that day, which was a pleasant surprise.

"A week ago," Lefou replied, "We were at a cafe, and I kind of mentioned that I missed him all the time, and he agreed, and then... it just came up."

"And you told him yes."

"I told him I didn't know. Two days later, I texted him a yes."

Belle took his arm. "I don't want to jump the gun here, but... it seems you've found your prince charming," she said, and Lefou sighed, staring off as they walked on to continue their fun, celebratory day. A new chapter of Lefou's life was opening up- an unexpected one, but it was welcome.

Off in the far end of the city, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette entered Tom (Dick and Stanley's) Pizza Place.

"Hello," Lumiere smiled. 

"Hey there," Tom smiled back, "What can I get you?"

"Mon dieu, a new dye job?" Stanley called from the kitchen, inspecting Lumiere's honey blonde hair that contradicted his dark moustache, and Dick gave a tight laugh. These didn't look like the type of people to screw with.

"Ah, Stan. Always the kidder. Sorry sir, what'll it be?"

"Pardonez moi, but do you know Gaston and Lefou?" Plumette cut in, and Dick raised his eyebrows.

"Fans?"

"Eh... yes."

"Well we do, but... I couldn't tell you when they come in-"

"That is fine," Lumiere put a hand up, "We know all we need to, monsieur." His pleasant smile returned, and Cogsworth walked up to the counter.  

"Three slices of Hawaiian."

Tom and Dick exchanged a look as the three took the far booth by the kitchen. They looked like people who were used to fine dining and three course meals- why would they eat at a place like this, and specifically ask for Gaston and Lefou? 

"How are things going, then?" Lumiere asked, picking the pineapple off of his pizza with a scowl. Cogsworth eyed the discarded fruit bitterly, but looked back up.

"Gaston Deveneaux's net worth is rising with all the publicity he is getting with Monsieur Bouchard. And of course," he grinned, "With his worth-"

"Rises ours," Lumiere finished, chuckling. Near them, Stanley wiped his hands on his pink apron, and crept silently to the wall of the kitchen, pressing his ear to it. Just on the other side, he could hear the soft voices of the mysterious guests of the restaurant, who asked after their friends.

"But the numbers are still too low to mean anything different for us," Plumette said in a hushed voice, "We are used to A list stars. Just because you saw something in these two, Lumiere, doesn't mean they will be any different."

Lumiere shrugged. "Trust me, my love." 

Plumette just hummed. "We need something to skyrocket them to a _new_ level of fame- deliver on what we promised, to make them the most talked about couple in Hollywood."

"I believe we have the same idea then," Lumiere said, sharing a gaze with Plumette, and Cogsworth nodded, polishing off his slice of pizza.

"Gaston has a new movie with Michael Bay that begins shooting next year," he said, "That should rake in the money." Lumiere rolled his eyes over to the older man.

"No, you idiot. Tell me, Cogsworth... what happens when a couple-?"

Stanley pressed his ear further against the wall, but he couldn't make out any of the rest of Lumiere's words as hard as he tried- they must be taking special care to whisper this part.

Suddenly, Lumiere's phone rang, and he answered with a friendly beam on his face, as if his client could see him.

"Gaston!" he listened in for a second. "Yes, of course. Oh, the red- and have Lefou wear something plum, to compliment your tie.... Remember that debonair smile tonight- of course, I know you will.... Magnifique, monsieur. Until then!" He hung up, smile fading.

"You forgot to tell him not to come here anymore," Cogsworth pointed out.

"Ah, damn," Lumiere muttered, and sighed. "Yes, it will hurt his reputation if he is seen around this neighbourhood. Nothing but homeless and the smell of failure."

Stanley crossed his arms, listening. This was a fine neighbourhood... and Gaston had grown up around here, too. 

"This plan of yours is _dangerous_ ," Plumette hissed.

"I would risk anything to get what I want," Lumiere grinned, "What _we_ want." Plumette and Cogsworth smiled with the Frenchman, and Stanley frowned to himself, perplexed. They worked for Gaston and Lefou... that much he had overheard. But they were planning something, and Stanley knew all too well how ruthless this city could be when it came to show business- he had tried modelling a few years ago, but was told he would never make it.

He had to warn their loyal customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more Gaston in the next chapter x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! More smut, because if you know me, you know I can't not write more smut, but also some backstory!

"So this is what it's like behind a Starbucks counter," Gaston commented, "It's... oddly boring."

"Holy shit, it's Gaston Deveneaux, man!" the customer Lefou was currently helping exclaimed.  

"No it's not," Lefou snapped.

"But he's right-" the customer pointed, wide eyed.

"He's a hallucination, I put acid in your coffee."

"Dude... that's a sick hallucination," the guy marvelled, staring at his coffee cup.

"Try waking up to it. NEXT!" Lefou whipped around to his boyfriend quickly as the customer pouted and left. "Will you fucking _duck_ , you're distracting," he growled at the star, and Gaston smirked, flexing.

"I know. Oh, Lefou?"

"What?" Lefou sighed, giving this current customer an ETA and turning around.

"What do you think I would look like naked wearing only your green barista apron?"

Adam nearly dropped the pot of steaming milk as he came in from the back and heard this, and Lefou considered Gaston's question.

"You'd look good."

"Yes, that's a given, but do you think I'd look _good_ good?"

Belle made a face, sipping from her chai latte. "Nice to know you two engage in intelligent conversation now and again."

"Be honest," Gaston went on, tugging Lefou's apron against him to check his skin tone, "Would it make you want me even more _desperately_?"

"We could find out tonight," Lefou shrugged with a flirty smile, and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Gaston, why are you even back here?"

"He's waiting for my shift to end," Lefou explained, "I told him it would be better to wait in the back so he wouldn't get noticed, but he wanted to see what it was like back here, and-"

As if on cue, Gaston rose into view again from his sitting position on the floor behind the counter, slapping the blonde on the back.

"I can do the whipped cream if you'd like!" 

"OH MY GOD, Gaston Deveneaux is totally working at his boyfriend's cafe now! Isn't that so cute?!" someone shrieked.

" _Go down_ ," Lefou hissed, shoving Gaston to the ground again, and grabbed a cake pop for the next person in line.

"Funny- that's what you said last night, wasn't it love?"

Adam spilled the decaf on himself and nearly lost his temper.

* * *

Gaston held Lefou's hoodie as the smaller man slipped his arms in.

"No offense... I love this little place," Gaston started as they walked out, "It's quaint and all, for a Starbucks, but... why do you still work here?" His tone was a little too condescending for Lefou's taste, and he frowned.

"I don't follow."

"Why do you still work there?" Gaston repeated with a shrug, "You don't need to. You could make enough money with all the publicity you've got with me."

"I don't just need enough money to get by, Gaston," Lefou told him, "I'm saving for med school."

"I'll pay for it."

"Gaston," Lefou took a deep breath, "I've... never accepted anything from anyone, okay? The most I've let someone pay for is, like, a muffin. I'm the one who wants to go to school, I'm the one who'll pay for it. Besides, I like my job. I like my friends who work there. And yeah, people are assholes, but once I become a pediatrician-"

"A very famous pediatrician," Gaston added with a laugh.

"Sure," Lefou giggled, "But a good one, nonetheless- then I'll leave this job. Until then... it's tall cold brew for Carlos." Gaston hummed, and Lefou took his arm. "Stop worrying about me. I'm enjoying life right now... just moved in with you, things are going great with our public image..."

"Yes, Lumiere told me it's looking very likely I'll get an Oscar nomination for Jazzman."

"That's great!"

"Mmm," Gaston nuzzled into his neck, "Alright, movie night at mine."

The next few days were spent working for Lefou, and relaxing for Gaston... until both had a shared day off, where they decided to be tourists for a day and have some fun.

“So. Coming from my freshly elitist perspective on the walk of fame, when are you getting your star?” Lefou asked with a teasing smile as they walked down that very pathway amongst the crowds.

“I don’t know why I haven’t gotten one already,” Gaston complained with a huff, and Lefou rubbed a hand over his boyfriend’s chest, giving him a sympathetic whine.

“Aw, you’ll make it big one day, champ. Keep the dream alive.” Gaston glared at him under the very sunglasses and baseball cap he wore to conceal his fame, and Lefou giggled in response. They went into Madame Tusseaud’s Wax Museum first- the beginning of all this tourist-y stuff Lefou never cared enough to visit. "Gaston, lemme get your picture next to George Clooney," he smiled, taking out his phone. His smile faltered when he found that Gaston did not share his enthusiasm. "What's wrong?"

"Lefou, I'm troubled."

"Okay...?"

"Why haven't they made one of me yet?"

"Oh, for the love of god-"

"I mean really, I would make a dashing addition to this museum. You know what?" he held up a finger as Lefou raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to get my figure in here." He let the tone ring once, twice, three times as he waited.

Lumiere, in his huge, polished office, spun a pen around in his fingers as he coiled the phone line with the other. "Yes, Monsieur D'Arque, the down payments are all there. Oh, of course... have you ever known us not to be, mon ami?" The blonde publicist frowned in irritation as his important call was interrupted with beeping.

 _"Who is it?"_ he mouthed to Plumette, who looked at the phone she was listening in on. She widened her eyes to send a message, and Lumiere got it.

"You must pardon me, monsieur, I have to take this- please hold." Lumiere cleared his throat as he answered the incoming call from his client. "Gaston! How are you, cher?"

"Lumiere! I'm afraid I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous past time," Lumiere chuckled as he tried to signal Plumette to make sure D'Arque was still on the line. "How can I be of service?"

"I want a statue in Madame Tusseaud's museum."

Lumiere stopped moving for a second. "You..." He rubbed his temples, falling back into his chair. Had he really just paused a call with D'Arque to answer to _this_? "You want a wax figure made of you."

"Yes," Gaston grinned proudly, striking a pose by Ingrid Bergman's figure that made Lefou giggle.

"I... see," Lumiere scowled, then cleared up his face into one of bright agreement. "I will see it done then! Anything else?"

"No, that's it for now," Gaston told him, brushing his hair back into place as he snaked a hand around a squealing Lefou's waist, "Talk soon."

"Indeed, au revoir," Lumiere smiled, before he heard the line click. He turned to Plumette, sharing a withered, tired glance.

"Put Cogsworth on it. And don't let him complain."

"I will see it done," Plumette mocked her partner's line to Gaston, before putting him back on with his previous caller. Lumiere shot her a playful little growl as she sashayed out of the office, and coughed once as he heard the other man on the line.

"D'Arque, my apologies... tell me again how much influence you have in your department."

"He said he'll get it done," Gaston beamed as he hung up, and Lefou scoffed.

"You're such an entitled asshole," he grinned, but when Gaston pouted, Lefou joined him by his side again. "But I love you."

"I love you," Gaston mumbled, leaning down to nip at the nape of Lefou's neck, which soon turned into an assault of kisses.

"G-Gaston..." Lefou giggled, breath hitching, "Sto- _ohh_ , stoppit, oh god, we're in p-public..."

"We don't have to be," Gaston murmured, sucking a little mark behind Lefou's ear, "Not my fault you look this good with Ray Bans and a fanny pack." Lefou bit his lip, looking around at the other unsuspecting tourists.

"We haven't even made it to the 4D Avengers theatre yet. The power of _immersion,_ Gaston."

"I'll show you my power of immersion," Gaston whispered, tugging Lefou toward the men's room.

 _"That doesn't make any sense,"_ Lefou breathed as he followed close behind.

Over at their apartment, Adam looked at his girlfriend, who had set down her book to stare off. They had both spent the morning on the balcony, reading in the sunshine. "What's up, darling?" he asked, and Belle bookmarked her page.

"Lefou's moved in with Gaston."

"Really?" Adam took off his sunglasses. "Wonderful. I was wondering who would take the next step." He sipped his iced tea thoughtfully. "Who asked?"

"Gaston."

"Why am I not surprised?" Adam smirked. "Lefou's still pretty guarded."

"Well, he just doesn't want Gaston to turn into another Eric."

"Eric... the guy who cheated on him, yeah?"

"Yes. It's been a while, but," Belle gave a wistful sigh, "I don't suppose you ever really recover from something like that, do you?"

"I don't suppose you do," Adam murmured in reply, and took her hand reflexively. After another minute, Belle spoke up again.

"Baby, I'm worried about him."

Adam looked back up. "Why? He's got more self confidence than _I_ do. Probably more than _Gaston_ does. Well, that's pushing it a bit far, actually..."

"It's all a front," Belle bit her lip, "I've seen him vulnerable, Adam, and... I don't feel right about any of this."

"About Gaston?" Adam frowned, sitting forward. He had come to trust his girlfriend's instincts, and these particular ones were admittedly serious. Belle shrugged a little, wincing.

"I honestly can't get a good read on him. He just seems aloof about most everything... he's definitely hiding something, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Well what then?!" Adam asked intently.

"Lefou mentioned something about a man named Lumiere, and two others that worked for him. He said they were helping with their public image or something."

Adam cocked his head. "Not uncommon for a Hollywood couple to hire a publicist, love."

"No, but..." Belle shook her head, scrunching her nose as she does when she gets frustrated, "There's something artificial about it."

Adam sighed. "This is LA, Belle. You can smell the artificiality from Mulholland."

Belle huffed a laugh, but couldn't shake the nagging feeling she had- as she didn't want to appear nosy, she would never mention this to her friend... but the feeling was there, nonetheless.

The door of the stall crashed behind Gaston and Lefou as they pushed closer to one another.

"This is really not a good idea," Lefou groaned as Gaston shoved his hands up his boyfriend's shirt.

"That's what they all say," Gaston grinned, "Before they beg for more."

"Oh yeah?" Lefou huffed.

"Yes," Gaston retorted confidently, and Lefou closed his eyes, silently hoping nobody would walk in and recognize their voices.

"Gaston..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Gaston teased, playing with one of Lefou's nipples, "Because I can stop... I can just leave you just like this, walk right out of here with you on my arm, still hard, trying to pretend like you're fine... no offense, but you're not the _actor_ here, Lefou."

Gaston's voice was different now than the first time they had made love a couple of weeks ago... it was low, rough, growling, and Lefou understood that neither of them would be leaving this bathroom. By way of response, Lefou surged forward and captured Gaston's lips, moaning into the taller man's mouth. His facial hair tickled Lefou's lips and chin, sending shivers through him as Gaston moved his hands down to dig his fingers into the barista's hips. The actor then laid out all of his intentions in a heated, open mouthed kiss to the side of Lefou's mouth, and knelt down, undoing Lefou's belt.

"What..." Lefou began to gasp, but Gaston promptly silenced him by kneading his fingers into Lefou's ass, clutching him close as he undid Lefou's zipper with his teeth. A few more seconds went by, and Gaston finally pulled down Lefou's boxers, licking his lips as he eyed his boyfriend's erection hungrily. "I can't believe you're going to suck me off, oh my god, we could get caught at _any_ minute..."

"Shhh, don't lose your nerve, Lefou," Gaston whispered, and sucked the tip into his mouth, moaning slightly so the vibrations made Lefou even harder.

"Gahh," Lefou blurted, clutching the top of the stall door for support. Gaston's mouth was _sinful_ \- wet, warm, and ridiculously talented. "D-do that again..."

"What... this?" Gaston asked, bobbing his head down to take him all the way in.

"Ahhhh, oh m- yes, _yes_..."

"You need to learn to be a little more quiet," Gaston proclaimed, suckling along the vein and giving Lefou's cock a kitten lick, "We _are_ going to be found at this rate."

"Right, sorry, sorry..."

Gaston smirked as Lefou began to sweat. He looked utterly debauched, chest heaving and face flushed, and his cock was jerking against his tongue as he took him in again. It was no lie that Gaston had experience in this department- with both genders- but he always found the idea of sucking someone off in a public washroom to be especially titillating, even more so since becoming famous.

Lefou moaned Gaston's name a few times, thrusting his hips a little into his boyfriend's welcoming mouth, and the actor swallowed him down in one go, sending Lefou gasping and panting over the edge. Once he had finished coming, Gaston released him, standing up and wiping the excess cum from his lower lip.

"I would kiss you, but that'd be gross," Lefou whispered, still out of breath. Then he turned around, and got on his knees now, working at Gaston's belt. Gaston's eyes widened- he hadn't thought of reciprocation- certainly hadn't expected it- but here Lefou was, on his knees for him to return the favour, and who was he to refuse?

"How do you like it done?" Lefou asked, gazing up through batting eyelashes, and Gaston clenched his jaw. Dammit, Lefou was _pretty_.

"However you do it," Gaston replied, threading his fingers through Lefou's hair and tugging gently. His hair was previously tied back in a bun... now it was falling into his face, and _god_ , _he looked so beautiful,_ so ready to bring Gaston to his release.

Lefou gave a flirty smile, and licked along the base of Gaston's heavy cock, groaning as he felt the weight of it and remembered how it felt inside of him. He really should've done the blowing first, so he wouldn't get hard again...

"Lefou, that's so good, that's..." Gaston gasped for air as Lefou took him deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. "Oh, fuck, that feels amazing..."

"Mmmm," Lefou hummed, and decided to try something. Now, technically, this completely wasn't something they should even attempt in a washroom- trading blow jobs was fine, but this was insane. Lefou never shied away from a challenge though, and wasn't about to now. "Can you turn around for me?"

Gaston raised a curious eyebrow, but turned. He had told his boyfriend that he had complete reign over what he did, so if this was how it was happening, well...

He turned, and Lefou sat up a little straighter, opening Gaston up a little and-

"Ah, Lefou," Gaston cried, and Lefou drew back for a second.

"Good?"

"Ahhh, don't stop," the actor moaned, voice shifted from dark and intimidating to needy and breathless. Lefou tried again, probing his tongue into Gaston, and Gaston pushed back a little more, groaning and pounding a fist against the stall door. "You're so good at this..."

"Yeah," Lefou mumbled, shrugging, and went back to his actions, reaching around to stroke Gaston's dick as well. He kept up a good pace, until the actor was shaking and sweating and Lefou's tongue was getting tired.

"Lefou, I'm..." Gaston swallowed, panting, "I'm gonna come- oh, ohhh..."

Lefou quickly nudged Gaston to turn, and slotted his lips over Gaston's erection just in time as he shot down his throat, cursing and thrusting the entire time. Lefou wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and checked one last time under the stall to make sure no one was there with them before getting up.

"Well. What a day of exploring the tourist traps," he muttered sarcastically.

"Tell me you wish we'd taken selfies with plastic George Clooney instead of this."

"George Clooney? Nah. I hear there's a Captain Picard though, and I'm sad we missed that."

Gaston let out a boisterous albeit spent laugh, and pushed himself off of the door, latching up his belt again and stretching his arms. "Lefou, you're the best." Lefou's face took on a slight blush.

"Let's split, before someone catches video of us in the same stall together. Could you imagine Cogsworth's reaction to that?"

"I don't think we've ever seen _Plumette's_ reaction to bad news. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side," Gaston shuddered.  

"No, but Lumiere's like a god damn psychopath," Lefou laughed as they left the bathroom, "When he's not happy with something, you can see his eye twitch, but he holds that creepy smile and just-"

"Just bares it," Gaston laughed along, "Yeah, I know the smile you mean."

They left, and Gaston's hand slipped into Lefou's as they walked out to the street, sunglasses and hats back on. Lefou sucked in a breath, and relaxed into the gesture. Shit, he was living with the guy... now was as good a time as ever to start trusting him.

See, it was different for Lefou- love and trust. He had loved someone fully and with all his being a few years ago, and had been cheated on by the man. That's usually how trust issues came about, and, well... they hit Lefou just as hard as they hit anyone.

"Hey... what went on with you and Claudette?" Lefou asked, and Gaston bristled slightly.

"Hm? You mean my co-star from Beast?"

"Yes, her."

"Oh, we... knew each other."

"Gaston," Lefou looked over pointedly, and Gaston looked to be seriously contemplating something.

"We... knew each other professionally, Lefou. Nothing special. She was a nice girl." Lefou nodded, and decided to leave it at that. He didn't want to come off as nosy, in case something had gone sour with them.

"I dated someone who was just like you, y'know," Lefou went on, and Gaston's grip tightened on his hand.

"Yes? Who were they?"

"His name was Eric," Lefou explained, "He... worked in catering. He wanted to make it as a film score composer, but I haven't seen his name in any credits, so he must've given up- just like he always did. Anyway, I fell for his dark hair, blue eyes, good looks and hopeless romantic personality. Eventually though, I found out he'd been sleeping with this redhead on the side for months, and I was oblivious to it."

"My god," Gaston murmured, trailing his pinky along Lefou's palm, "I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's not like a death or something, I've gotten over it. I just... if you're wondering why I haven't been as open with you as you've been with me, that's... sort of why. I wanted to tell you, because I felt I owed it to you."

Gaston scratched the back of his neck, and let out a sigh. "I haven't been all too open with you, contrary to what you might think." Lefou frowned, and Gaston went on, looking away.

"My mother and I... well, we... we lived in this big home in Beverly Hills. She was rich, inherited the money from my grandmother or something, who was a famous singer. Anyway, one day, my father didn't come home, and the money just started... disappearing. As the money went, so did my mother. I would see her around less and less, and when I did, she... wouldn't be herself. I found things around the residence, things  didn't want to find. One day, she, ehm..." He looked a little nervous, so Lefou brought his hand closer to him in silent encouragement. Gaston took a breath. "She stopped coming home, and I had to... provide for myself. I was too young to formally inherit the money in my name, and I was brash and impatient, so I ran away from it all to Hollywood."

"What happened to your mother?" Lefou asked softly, almost cautiously.

"Drugs and things, Lefou," Gaston murmured, feigning nonchalance most unsuccessfully, "What happens to every rich widow left to mourn with millions of dollars and a life to throw away?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. It broke her when my father left."

"You lived in that neighbourhood where the pizza place is when you were a teenager, didn't you?" Lefou asked, wide eyed. "Who did you live with?" Gaston shifted.

"Well..." he cleared his throat, and as Lefou tried to figure out his boyfriend, Gaston cut in again. "Listen, the thing is, Lefou- I may not be the most book smart man you'll meet, not as smart as you- that's no lie, I obviously couldn't afford a good college- but when I love, I love with all of my being. I hope you won't think me unworthy."

Lefou went slack jawed. Was he hearing this? This... this was seriously a vulnerable moment for Gaston because _nobody_ was unworthy of him, according to... well, him!

"How could I _possibly_ find you unworthy, Gaston, when you're the only man who's made me feel worth something?" Lefou breathed back, voice cracking. Gaston's eyes were watery and red, and he exhaled sharply, tugging Lefou into his chest for a tight hug. He then pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Lefou cuddled into his chest.

Just then, Gaston got a call- he felt his phone vibrating between them. After a few more buzzes disrupting the moment, Gaston wiped his eyes, chuckling. "Must be Lumiere, confirming what sort of pose I'll be in for my wax figure," he smiled, "Should I do the winning grin, or the smoulder do you think?"

"You can never go wrong with a good smoulder," Lefou shrugged fondly, and Gaston pulled out his phone, only to realize it was not their publicists.

"Tom?" Gaston answered, frowning.

"Tom?" Lefou asked in a hushed tone, looking up.

"Oh... Stanley," Gaston corrected, still looking equally as perplexed. "Yes, we're together... um... I don't see why not. We could use some food anyway." He listened in for a moment. "Fine... yes, slow down... we'll be quick... give us five minutes."

Lefou inclined his head as Gaston disconnected the call. "What's up with Stanley?"

"He seems pretty shaken. Says he has something to tell us in person."

"Alright," Lefou mumbled, and they headed back to where they had the car parked in a lot with ridiculously jacked up prices. They drove fast as always to the pizza place in Gaston's old part of town, and pulled up at the door. Just as they were about to enter, Gaston's phone went off again, and he looked down to see that this time it was Lumiere; a text.

_A note for you, cher- do not visit that dingy little pizza place again. We wouldn't want that caught on camera._

_\- Lumiere *kissy emoji* *sparkle emoji*_

Gaston hesitated, and flipped the phone around to show Lefou. Lefou was speechless for a moment. "First of all, how do they..." He shook this question off, realizing there were probably ways. "Okay, are there hidden cameras? Paparazzi around here?" They both looked around them, surveying the quiet backstreet, but found no one snooping around them.

"I think we all need to have a little chat," Gaston said firmly, and opened the door to the pizza place.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank goodness," Stanley breathed, and rushed over to them as they came in. He quickly looked out the door, and flipped the sign to closed.

"What're you-" Tom began to ask, parting from where he and Dick were sharing lazy kisses, but Stanley just held up a finger, shushing him as he led Gaston and Lefou over to the far booth.

"Three people came in the other day asking for you, and sat at this very booth." Gaston and Lefou exchanged looks.

"Why do you care?" Gaston asked apprehensively, "They could've been fans." His eyes told Stanley he knew who those people were, though.

"They were not fans, mon dieu," Stanley stated obviously, throwing up his hands, "No, they worked for you. Anyways, that is none of my business. The business I have lies in what I heard."

"What'd you hear, Stanley?" Lefou asked, suddenly nervous to find out.

"They were plotting something. They were laughing, and talking about how they would do anything to get what they want. They were talking about some dangerous plan, and I didn't catch what that was, je suis desolee, but I know they're up to something that can't mean anything good for you."

Gaston stared for a very long time, then nodded, and took Lefou by the arm, sliding out of the booth. "Come on, Lefou. We're leaving."

"What?" Stanley blurted, getting up as well, "W-wait- where are you going?"

"I expected more from you," Gaston growled, looking Stanley up and down, "Really. I know you like him, but you've also known me since I was just a few years younger than you."

"Gaston! I don't-"

"Really? Sabotaging the people behind our _public image_? It's like you want this relationship to fail, Stanley."

"I would never-!"

"And where does that leave Lefou if such a thing were to happen? Ah, yes. Right in your open, consolatory arms." 

"Gaston," a tear rolled down Stanley's cheek, "Please."

"What's going on over here?" Dick asked, coming over with Tom and crossing his arms, and when they noticed Stanley crying, they turned to Gaston and Lefou.

"What happened?" Tom asked, holding Dick's arm in one hand and Stanley's in the other.

"I do not wish to steal Monsieur Lefou from you, Gaston," Stanley rasped, "I only wish to help you. I heard what I heard, I am only telling you!"

"I know you've always been jealous of me, Stanley," Gaston growled, stalking over and taking the younger man by his collar, "But just because your modelling career never took off and I'm a star, doesn't give you the right to steal my boyfriend." Lefou watched silently, eyebrows raising slightly at the harsh words.

"Gaston, you heard the lad," Tom tried softly, coming to Stanley's defense, "I don't think he'd do something like that."

"He's a good boy," Dick nodded, "You can't accuse him of that."

"You're all backstabbers!" Gaston suddenly shouted, "I should have listened to the message, and never set foot in here again!" He opened the door.

"Gaston, with all due respect..." Lefou hesitated, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Are you coming?" the actor snapped, and Lefou looked back once before rushing out with his boyfriend.

"You were a little cruel, weren't you?" Lefou swallowed, already feeling the guilt curl in his stomach.

"They _betrayed_ us. Just like every other person who's envied me over the years- even after all this time." As he mentioned the time they had known each other, he looked over his shoulder once with a flash of something like hesitance, but soon resumed his storming away. "Everyone gets close to me, uses me for my fame and talent, then stabs me in the back."

"What?!" Lefou cried. His boyfriend didn't appear to have his usual calm wits about him, but Gaston turned quickly, and his glare softened significantly.

"I didn't mean you, Lefou. Of course not."

Lefou nodded, and after a minute, decided to go ahead and trust that his boyfriend was in the right here... after all, he didn't even know Stanley that well. Lumiere, Plumette and Cogsworth had delivered solid results for the two of them, and that meant a lot for their public relationship, what with pre for Gaston's Michael Bay movie coming up and the Oscars only a few months away. Still... he found himself wondering if they were in for yet another betrayal in the near future.

* * *

"Lumiere," Plumette said, long, white nails clicking as she scrolled through her tablet. She had her desktop on and was collecting notes, as well as browsing something on her other device, and she seemed quite excited.

"What is it, my love?" Lumiere came over. He was dressed sharply today, and Plumette so beautifully... he breathed in her intoxicating perfume, wanting nothing more than to take his beautiful fiancé, his beautiful partner in crime and just have her over his desk-

"Ahem," Cogsworth cleared his throat, "I believe Celeste was talking to you?"

"Yes," Lumiere breathed, righting himself and nodding for her to continue. Cogsworth just rolled his eyes, going back to scouring the tabloids for any bad press to eliminate.

"Here," Plumette zeroed in on something- an article. "Do you see her?" The young woman grinned. "She is perfect."

" _Oh_... we could not have asked for a better solution," Lumiere sighed, doing a happy twirl and clenching his fists, "Sacre Bleu, my darling... this is it! This is how we'll make what we need to, for the life we want." Plumette got up, and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing once in a tight, intimate embrace.

"A flat in New York, with a record label," she whispered sultrily, closing her hands in his.

"A house in Milan, with a modelling company," Lumiere growled, dipping her back.

"A mansion in the Hills, with this agency," she laughed, bringing their faces inches apart so that their lips ghosted over one another's again.

"I can finally own a peach farm," Cogsworth commented, rather out of place and awkward in the same room as Lumiere and Plumette's heated kissing, "It's expensive, you know. We're rich, but now... now, we'll be peach farm rich."

"Cogsworth?"

"Mm?"

"Good work on the tabloids. Now stop talking and _sortez_."

"Well, I never-!"

"And lock the door behind you, ma cher," Plumette giggled with a wink, and Cogsworth muttered bitterly to himself as he rose.

* * *

_"Mr. Deveneaux, over here!"_

_"Mr. Bouchard! Here, here!"_

_"Mr. Deveneaux, anything you can tease about your involvement in the Michael Bay film you're tied to?!"_

_"Mr. Bouchard, how are your aspirations for medical school coming?"_

"What movie are we here for again?" Lefou whispered to Gaston as they walked the carpet.

"To be honest, Lefou," Gaston scratched his head, "I don't remember."

"That's great," Lefou nodded, and looked up at the titles emblazoned on the photography background. "Pirates of the Caribbean 6."

"Ah yes," Gaston smiled, "Attending a premiere at a Disney Park is lovely, isn't it?"

"It's an experience," Lefou grinned, "I'll love it even more when we see the fireworks tonight."

"And we'll watch them together, my sweet, hand in hand," Gaston smiled, kissing Lefou's nose then kissing his lips for the cameras. Lefou heard Plumette's voice in his head, telling him to smile wider and do that little leg up thing when they kissed, and he did so, even giggling for effect as the photographers lapped their affection right up. Lefou had developed a taste for their praises- where he was once insecure and a little shy to pose, he now intentionally gave them _all_ something to talk about.

And in this case, yeah, Bonnie Raitt- it was love.  

"I still don't understand how you can just invite yourself to all these premieres," Lefou chuckled as they walked the carpet.

"I don't invite myself," Gaston frowned in offense, "I know the people working on these films." He waved back as Orlando Bloom shouted out a greeting. "You see?"

"Uh huh," Lefou smirked.

"Gaston Deveneaux," Orlando grinned, jogging over to shake his hand. Lefou raised his eyebrows. This man was even hotter- and even more smiley- in person.

"Orlando! This is Lefou," Gaston introduced.

"Right," Orlando beamed, shaking Lefou's hand enthusiastically, "Great to finally meet you, mate. Seen you two around the news- you two're Hollywood's dream couple!"

"Yeah! Yeah, totally having a dream-come-true moment right now meeting you," Lefou nodded, "And I don't have many of those."

"Well, you two have a good time," Orlando slapped them both on the back, going back over to the journalist he was with before. As they continued away, Lefou leaned in.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We had a one night's stand three years ago on the set of the Hobbit."

"Okaaay... I was expecting something like, "we met at an awards show", but okay." Gaston laughed, and they walked on to some reporters.

Much later that night or earlier in the morning, as 2 AM would have it, as Lefou was getting ready for bed, Gaston stood on the balcony overlooking one of the pools in his courtyard. They had returned home from the premiere the same night, which was a feat in itself, as they had been in Anaheim for it. It was good to be back, though the movie was very enjoyable.

The fountain in the middle of the pool provided tranquil ambience as Gaston fiddled with the small box he was holding in his hand... he nervously bit his lip, and asked himself out loud if it was too soon.

_Was he prepared for the commitment? Well... yes, but was Lefou?_

_How would he even ask for Lefou's hand? He knew nothing of Lefou's parents, and he was pretty sure they were no longer in his boyfriend's life, so who was he supposed to ask?_ He thought hard for a few seconds, then thought of someone.

"I'm brilliant!" he said aloud, and Lefou came out of the bathroom in purple boxers, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"You're also sleep deprived- I can see the dark circles."

"You can?" Gaston asked worriedly, turning and hiding the box.

Lefou rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the cameras didn't pick it up." His eyes travelled down. "Holy shit, you look good in that shirt."

Gaston looked down to the unbuttoned nightshirt exposing his chest, and smirked. "I do, don't I?"

"Just come to bed, Gaston."

"Yes, alright," Gaston mused, safely placing the box in the drawer of his bedside table. Tomorrow, he knew exactly what to do while Lefou was at work... he just needed to find his boyfriend's address book.

"You're being weird tonight," Lefou murmured, coming to Gaston and wrapping his arms around him. His eyes were already droopy with sleep.

"I'm tired, is all," Gaston replied.

"Then _come to bed_."

"Yes, yes, I know. I will, love."

Lefou gave him a look, holding out a hand, and Gaston smiled, following him.

* * *

Belle bustled around the apartment. Adam was at work today with Lefou, but she had the day off- which meant the day to herself. She loved days like today- all alone with some music and her favourite book, and she could finally open all the windows and actually let some sunlight in while Adam wasn't around to complain about the noise pollution and heat from doing so. She could also get the letter to her father finished; they loved hand writing letters to each other, partly because of the charm of the dated method of communication, and partly because whenever Belle received a text message from Maurice, it was as undecipherable as encrypted nuclear codes.

She settled into the couch, unmarking her page in A Tale of Two Cities. She had been trying to get Lefou to read it with her as a book club sort of ordeal, before he completely ran out of time when he enrolled in med school. Of course lately, he had obviously grown quite preoccupied with other things. Belle smiled as she thought of how happy her friend was. No matter how she felt about any of the other variables in his life, that was for him and Gaston to figure out, and all Belle could do was be there, as a supportive friend, when Lefou needed it.

Just as she began to immerse herself in the first paragraph of Revolutionary France, she heard a loud, enthusiastic knocking at her door. With a groan, she bookmarked her page again, and got up, walking over and checking the peephole. She unlocked the door at the sight of a familiar grinning face.

"Belle!" Gaston walked right in, collapsing on her couch.

"Gaston?"

"We're practically friends now, aren't we?"

"Uhm..." she blinked, watching him kick his shoes off and put up his feet on her book. "We won't be if you treat my reading material that poorly."

"Oh," the actor murmured, and quickly righted himself into an upright sitting position. "Sorry- lovely book you've got here!"

Belle's eyebrows raised in interest as she closed the door. "Oh! You've read it?"

"Ehhh, not this one, but, you know..." he quirked his head, clearing his throat. "Books."

"Right," Belle murmured with a sigh, and locked up the door.

"Belle, I've come to ask you something."

"Okay," the young woman said, going over to the kitchen. Gaston fiddled for a moment with a wooden coaster, then tossed it back down with a troubled sigh.

"Is Lefou... happy?"

"Is that what you came to ask?" Belle frowned, looking back.

"Well, no," Gaston went on, "But I want to know. You know him better than anyone, don't you?" Belle considered this.

"Reasonable assumption."

"So how does he feel? About me?"

"I see," Belle smirked, bringing two cups of tea over to the couch and sitting down beside him, "You want to know about all the times he texts me gushing about how good you look. Or about the times he comes to work with hickeys all over his neck and a huge grin that sticks all day until he sees you again. Or... perhaps about the times he mentions you in every sentence, so much that I swear if I hear your name one more time I'm going to burn my copy of Jazzman?"

"You bought Jazzman? It just came out last month," Gaston gave a cocky smile, and Belle crossed her arms.

"I like Tiana Naveen. Anyway- as you can see, Gaston... Lefou adores you."

"That's the thing, Belle," Gaston ran a hand through his dark hair, finishing his tea in one long gulp. Belle stared at the cup, and slowly picked it up to refill. "...I adore _him_. I've only ever felt this way about one other person, and that was..." he quickly shook his head in frustration, "That wasn't the same. Lefou's just finding it hard to let go of the idea that I'm going to change my mind or something. Are you certain he really cares for me? Or... or seems to?"

"Of course!"

Gaston's eyes widened. "Really?" His face quickly changed, and he tossed his arms behind his head, shrugging. "Well, not surprising. I just wanted to make sure."

"Gaston... why did you come here?" Belle asked, exasperated as she walked back from the kitchen. Gaston's nerves skyrocketed again, and he stammered for a second before standing, pulling out a little box, and shaking it.

"I came to ask for Lefou's hand in marriage."

"Wait- you're... asking for my blessing?" Belle asked softly, and she put down the tea, covering her mouth.

"Yes?" Gaston swallowed, shuffling from foot to foot, "It just seemed as though he didn't keep in touch with his family, and you seem to be the closest thing he's got to family, so-" He was cut off by Belle rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Surprised, the actor closed his arms around the petite girl as well, and smirked. "Belle, I know I'm quite the specimen, but you're a taken woman, and this body belongs to Lefou."

Belle pulled back, shaking her head. "Unbelievable." Gaston let out a loud laugh, and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"So?"

"So?" Belle let out a little, disbelieving huff with a smile, "Go make my friend happy, Deveneaux."

"Really?" Gaston looked ready to burst, like a child just promised ice cream. It was an endearing sight, really.  

"Yes, go. And don't you dare hurt him." She pointed a stern finger, trying to keep in her grin.

"You have my word!" he exclaimed, and picked her up, spinning her around with a big kiss to her cheek.

"Whatever happened to I'm a taken woman?" she muttered, slapping his arm, "Adam could murder you for that." Gaston set her down, nodding.

"Apologies, apologies. I'll see you soon!" He grabbed his shoes, whistling to himself, and Belle bit her lip. She expected a text within the day from Lefou, then- she'd have to act just as surprised as he would be. 

The next day, Gaston and Lefou sat on their lawn by the fountains, watching the pool water glisten under the stars. They would have gone out for a fancy dinner per Gaston's original suggestion, but both had established that fancy dinners just weren't their thing. Speaking of eating out, the way they had treated Stanley constantly nagged Lefou's mind, but whenever he tried to bring it up to Gaston, the actor snapped or ignored him. It was shitty... but as he figured before, perhaps Stanley had taken a bit of an inappropriate liking to him, that went beyond friendly manners.

Now, spread out with a picnic blanket and some wine and meat that Gaston had surprised Lefou by preparing, they sat, Gaston's feet in Lefou's lap as he rubbed them.

"This is nice," Lefou smiled. "This is... everything I imagined a healthy relationship to be."

"This, and the possibility of a cameraman hiding in our bushes?" Gaston chuckled, letting out a happy moan as Lefou rubbed a good spot on his toe.

"All of it," Lefou laughed, flipping his hair teasingly in case anyone _was_ watching, and Gaston nodded with a content sigh.

"I know, Lefou. When I was young, I used to picture it- roasting something over the fire, watching features illuminated beautifully as my love rubs my tired feet."

"I'm glad you washed these before dinner," Lefou whispered, and Gaston's eyes crinkled as he grinned again.

"Lefou, I love you."

Lefou gazed over at his boyfriend, wondering how he came to be so lucky. He loved Gaston so much... especially since they opened up to each other. There was still one thing in Gaston's life Lefou had questions about, but he supposed Gaston would talk about that girl, Claudette, at some point, just as Lefou had talked about Eric.

"Hey," Lefou took Gaston's hand, "Who was Claudette Le Croix to you?"

Gaston's smile faltered slightly, but he simply looked down, shaking his head. "She doesn't matter."

"No, she really does," Lefou sighed, "I told you about my life. You haven't said one thing about her, and I know she was more than a co-star."

"Lefou..."

"You even said it yourself, you were sure she was in love with you."

"Lefou-"

"Just tell me, who _was_ she to you?"

"Lefou, it doesn't matter, because you're-" Lefou's eyes narrowed then widened as Gaston reached behind him into the basket of food, pulling something out...

Just then, Lefou's phone rang, interrupting the moment. Gaston's eyes closed, and Lefou exhaled, reluctantly pulling it out. "This better be important."

"Mmm," Gaston nodded, placing his fist to his mouth as he waited to see who it was. He was so close. Lefou straightened a little as he listened to the voice on the other line.

"Lumiere?"

"Why is he calling so late?" Gaston groaned softly, and Lefou swatted his boyfriend's knee.

 _"Lefou, mon cher,"_ Lumiere said over the phone, _"Now, I do not wish to alarm you..."_

"Okay," Lefou said apprehensively, frowning over to Gaston in confusion.

"What?" Gaston hissed, and Lefou shrugged.

_"I had to call you before it happened."_

"...What happened?"

_"I caught wind of a story that is about to break- we tried our best to stop it, cher, all of us- it was out of our hands, mon dieu..."_

"What was the story?" Lefou asked slowly, standing now and running a hand through his hair. Gaston got up as well, approaching and nuzzling his head onto Lefou's shoulder to listen. Lefou put a hand on Gaston's head and stroked as Lumiere kept going.

_"I... have a feeling you will know soon enough."_

Gaston frowned again at Lefou, who suddenly felt his phone buzz... and buzz, and buzz.

The barista looked down, and found his phone blowing up with emails and notifications of this new story Lumiere had warned of... Lefou read the headline on one news site, eyes widening as he scrolled down through pictures. Gaston tried to peek as well, but Lefou suddenly stepped back, away from him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Gaston asked, stuffing the box into his pants again, "What did Lumiere say?"

Lefou just stared at him, a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger in his eyes.

"Lefou, speak to me!"

Lefou swallowed thickly, blinked, then shoved the phone in Gaston's face.

_Gaston Deveneaux's Secret Affair Exposed: Caught In Passionate Situation with SEXY former co-star, Claudette Le Croix! What will his BOYFRIEND think?_

A picture below showed Gaston, pressing the tall brunette against the wall of a cafe, lips brushing hers. Gaston's stomach plummeted as he let this all sink in, wondering how those photos were even _dug up_ \- his head began to spin as he dropped the phone and looked back up.

"Lefou... Lefou, _wait_!"  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! Didn't want to keep you waiting too long for the next part ;) One more to go!

 Before they knew it, and despite the efforts of their publicists, every single tabloid in town had picked up the story. Lefou couldn't walk anywhere without people harassing him for a comment, and Gaston was advised to stay at home until this whole thing blew over.

Two days of the cold shoulder later, Lefou was currently in their- no, _Gaston's_ \- bedroom, putting his things together.

"Lefou, this is ridiculous," Gaston told him, "I haven't seen Claudette Le Croix for over a year!"

"Uh huh. That's why this timestamp says " _2:14 PM_ " exactly one week ago today?"

"It must have been tampered with. Lefou, it _must_ have. Stop walking away from me-" he caught his boyfriend's wrist, and Lefou turned around with weary eyes.

"Gaston, let go of me." Gaston released his wrist, and Lefou smoothed out his shirt. "It's okay if you were still in love with her. I just... would've appreciated you letting me know before I was blindsided in the media like this. It would have been a lot more graceful for the both of us."

"It's not true, none of it is true, dammit!" Gaston yelled, face reddening.

"I can't believe you're still denying it when the proof is right there!" Lefou shouted back, "So what, while you fucked her behind my back, you needed to boost your image a little more, show the world your nice guy side by faking a committed relationship?"

"Faking?" Gaston breathed, eyes welling up with tears.

"I was really naive enough to be your cute little boyfriend, perfect for everyone to gawk and marvel at on your arm, wondering 'what the hell got into Gaston Deveneaux, that he'd start dating someone like that?!'" Lefou felt the rage and spite course through him, and before he could stop himself, he was firing off insults. "You and your appearance. You know, you love yourself so much, I was basically third wheeling the whole time!"

"Lefou, don't say that..."

"And I was also stupid enough to fall for all these tricks," Lefou shook his head, "I was becoming just like you, forgetting my dreams and just rolling in the praise. Every time a photographer so much as complimented me, I felt high, I was living for it. It's all fucking bullshit."

"No-" Gaston let out a frustrated growl, picking up a People magazine with their faces on the cover with a rip between then, " _This_ is the bullshit! Someone must have sent in those pictures to some news source, some... some person I must have pissed off. I've pissed off a lot of people, Lefou!"

"Yeah? Well add me to that list," the barista snapped, and took the magazine from Gaston's hand, chucking it off the balcony. Gaston ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. He really hadn't seen Claudette in over a year- the last time he had seen her was...

"Please, just listen to me!" Gaston pleaded, grabbing a hold of Lefou's bag, "I love you. You are my _everything_ , I love _only_ you, I don't love this girl!"

"Save it for the press," Lefou muttered, and jerked his bag away.

"You know what?!" Gaston snapped, curling his fist against the door and huffing a laugh, "You're just insecure. You've been insecure ever since you met me, paranoid that I'm going to leave you, and you're jealous of me."

"Oh my god."

"You're jealous that I'm so confident, and outrageously popular and... and good at everything I do!"

"You're so full of yourself. At least now the tabloids can talk about your _beautiful_ new girlfriend, and how _beautiful_ you both look together." He scoffed. "You deserve each other."

Lefou took one last look around the huge mansion, and stormed out the front door, abandoning Gaston to slam a fist into the wall, leaving a dent.  

Meanwhile, Belle stared, shocked, at the TV in hers and Adam's apartment.

"My god," Adam said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Adam... something's the matter," Belle shook her head.

"Yeah, Gaston's actually a giant asshole."

"Adam..." she sighed again, "Gaston asked me for my blessing to _propose_. Does that sound like someone who's been messing around like this?"

"The proof is in the pudding, darling," Adam gestured to the screen, "He was probably just using Lefou to bolster himself for the media." He shook his head. "People just aren't what they seem- you've got to learn not to be so trusting. Gaston was a sketchy character, anyhow."

Belle's eyebrows lifted, and she looked back at the images on the screen of Gaston and the young actress, locked at the lips.

"He just seemed so... sure," Belle bit her lip, and realized that maybe her good instincts about Gaston had been wrong after all. Well... anyone who was that terribly in love with themselves had to be bad news.

* * *

A hot Californian Christmas was fast approaching. Lefou knew he had to find a place to stay, but he wasn't about to ask for any favours- he had already done enough of that in the moving process, and now that he was moving _again_ , he had become a bother again. He would simply use the little he made from being the boyfriend of a star for a while, then for the rest, take the money out of his education fund, and use that to find a good place.

God, he was so _stupid_.

He hadn't been thinking of his future when he had agreed to move in with Gaston- he hadn't even factored in what he would do if reality kicked him in the ass, and something like this were to happen. Now, it just pushed his dreams of medical school even further down the road.

Of course, these plans of withdrawing savings were halted when he got a call one day around lunchtime.

"You come home to us."

"No, I c-"

"Lefou," Lorenzo said sternly, "We told you before, we are telling you again- you will stay with us until you are back on your feet, do you hear me? We insist."

"You've done too much for me," Lefou murmured into the phone, hunching over his food at the restaurant he was eating at, "I can't mooch off of anyone anymore."

"It is not mooching if it is a formal invitation, is it my lovely?" Liza cut in, and Lefou rubbed his temples.

"I don't deserve you guys."

"You deserve the world, my darling," Liza hushed, "Don't you ever forget that."

Once he had hung up the phone and cursed/thanked the universe for giving him such kindly godparents, he quickly paid for his food, and left the restaurant, fitting a cap over his head and pushing up his Ray Bans. The same Ray Bans Gaston thought looked sexy on him.

Scowling, Lefou took them off, and dumped the expensive pair in the nearest trash bin. _Shit, I could've sold those for rent,_ Lefou thought to himself, but he couldn't be bothered to turn back. As he texted Belle with updates and lots of apologies for not contacting her sooner, he heard the approach of footsteps.

"Mr. Bouchard?"

"Oh fuck," Lefou muttered under his breath, and started walking faster, little ponytail bobbing behind him.  

"Mr. Bouchard! You haven't commented at all on the affair! How do you feel?"

_Don't say anything, don't say anything-_

"People are speculating that your relationship with Gaston was just a publicity stunt!" Lefou stopped, and took in a deep breath before turning around. A publicity stunt. A legitimate publicity stunt. Everything he felt for Gaston, and that's what it was being chalked up to now?

"You know what?" He nodded to them. "It was a publicity stunt." They all stared at him. "Is that what you want to hear? Is that what sells? Well, there you have it." He turned around, then held up a finger. "Oh, one more thing from me- Gaston can go screw himself. I'm sure it'd be better sex than we ever had."

As he walked away toward the familiar winding hill up to the grounds of Holmby Hills, Lefou clenched his jaw. That last part he had added was a lie, of course... the sex with Gaston had been amazing. But he shook the thought off, desperate not to think of things like that.

Not his smile... not his body... not the feline-like way he would stretch out when Lefou would give him a massage... not the way his chest puffed out when Lefou told him he looked gorgeous, or the way he would just sit and stare at Lefou like he was the best thing in the world.

 _How could he do this to me?_ Lefou thought, palming at his eyelids. No, he would not cry. He was not ready for that stage of the breakup yet. He was still supposed to be angry for another week or so, then would come the tears and ice cream and comfort and thinking about his stupid pretty face and kissing him softly under the stars-

"Fuck!" Lefou blurted to the sky, feeling the tears collect in his eyes.

"What was that, sir?" the reporters all began to rush back, and Lefou gave them the death glare.

"THAT WAS OFF THE RECORD!"

Lefou ignored the magazines he saw in every window the next day, proclaiming: _"Gaston can go screw himself!" remarks Lefou Bouchard.",_ because he knew what he said.

Without any wild dates, premieres, events, ceremonies, or interviews to do for a while, Lefou was left to settle back in with Cadenza and Garderobe. Frou-frou was in good spirits around the house, glad to see Lefou back again so soon. The Italian couple was delighted Lefou could spend Christmas with them- they had a theory that spending time over the holidays with close friends would heal Lefou of some of his heartbreak.

Lumiere and his company still represented him, even split from the relationship those three worked so hard to boost, but when approached by Plumette over the phone about when he wanted to start commenting on the whole business, Lefou had informed her he still needed some time, hopefully to fade away from the public eye again. The three had offered their understanding and their sympathies, stating how terrible it was of Gaston to do such a thing behind his back. Lefou had thanked them... at least he knew he could count on a few people  in this town to be on his side during this whole mess.

As December came to a close, the crying part of the breakup arrived in full, and Belle and Adam were there for their friend. They made sure to switch the news whenever it covered something to do with Gaston or the breakup. Lefou was working far too much, telling them that he was doubling down now to really reach his goal sooner. He was focused on the goal of becoming self-supporting again, to shed this whole chapter of his life once and for all. Gaston had come into the Starbucks numerous times, with jokes about their first meeting in here to heartfelt notes, to flowers, and everything in between, but each and every time, Belle told him off, each time a little more scathingly than the last. It was exasperating- the man couldn't get a message if it was hammered into his skull.  

For every extra shift he worked to finally finish saving those last few thousands for his education, Belle and Adam could both see the dark circles under Lefou's eyes get darker, and the brunette girl knew she had to find some way to cheer him up.

Currently, the sun was going down, and Adam and Belle were working on their last few side duties before they retired for some evening festivities at home. The TV was switched from a generic crackling log by someone in the cafe to a news channel, which was, of course, discussing the breakup.

Jesus fuck, did anybody in this god forsaken town care about anything else?

_"Gaston dumps his main squeeze for much more attractive beauty Claudette Le Croix! What do you think of that, Katherine?"_

_"I've said it all along, Jennifer, Gaston deserved better than that Bouchard guy. He's just too beautiful to settle for any less than the best!"_

_"I just can't believe it,"_ the man, Ken, went on, _"I mean, they dated for so long! Sources said Gaston was even getting ready to pop the question before... well..."_

 _"Sources or no, I'd say Gaston's new girl is a huge improvement,"_ Katherine huffed.

Lefou hid his tears at the hurtful news, and sniffled as he dug around for more boxes of straws behind the counter. He tried to take Garderobe's words to heart about how the media would say things about him if he didn't fit the Hollywood standard of perfection, and how he should never listen to it, but that was a lot easier said than done.

Belle came in from the back with new cups to stock, and nearly dropped them as she caught sight of what was on. "Okay, who the fuck switched the channel?" the normally composed, polite young woman shouted out at the customers, officially finished with professionalism, but everyone cowered away from her. Belle let out a frustrated noise, and turned the TV back to the crackling yule log they had it on before.

"Lefou..." she came over to him, "Universal this weekend, darling?" She offered up a small smile, stroking a curl out of his eye. Lefou shook his head as he took the plastic cups from her and put more coffee on.

"His face'll be everywhere. Stupid Axeman got nominated for an Oscar."

Belle's smile faltered. "Oh, right." She looked over to her boyfriend for help, and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Ehh... um... why don't you two go for.... pizza, or something?" When Lefou suddenly burst out crying, Adam jumped, running over and patting him on the back with a plastic stir stick. "Alright, definitely no pizza then! What about sushi? I don't think Gaston liked sushi."

"Shhh, _don't say his name_!" Belle hissed, and Adam's hand slapped over his mouth. Lefou sighed, wiping his eyes.

"I appreciate the help, you guys, I really do. But I've gotta work a double tonight, so I'll be wrecked tomorrow."

"Love... tonight's Christmas Eve," Belle said softly, and Lefou blinked.

"Is it?" Oh yeah. He vaguely recalled Garderobe singing Christmas carols this morning, Cadenza accompanying her, while Frou-frou yipped around the house in a little clip on Santa hat. _Right. It must be Christmas._

"Well... Starbucks is open on Christmas," Lefou shrugged, and even Adam gave a sympathetic smile.

"At least let us stay for a while and help you."

Lefou looked up, and shook his head meekly, blushing. "C'mon, you two've got better things to do."

"Well yes, we were going to watch the Grinch and bake shortbread biscuits-" Adam began, but Belle gave him a look. "...But, we would much rather stay and give you a hand."

"Yes, papa won't get here until tomorrow afternoon, we've already prepared most of tomorrow night's dishes, and we're sure the Grinch can wait. Nobody should be alone on Christmas," Belle nodded, kissing Lefou's cheek, and he managed a smile. Adam sneaked the three some eggnog used for the lattes in three grande cups, and they did a cheers before switching from the radio station they had on. Just as they did, the reading of 'The Night Before Christmas' finished up.

"Merry Christmas to all... and to all a good night," Gaston finished, taking off the headphones as he sat back away from the studio microphone. Lumiere gave him a thumbs up from outside the room, and Gaston nodded as the radio host spoke.

"Wonderful reading from Gaston Deveneaux- I know I'd put my kids to bed with that. Now, I think a lot of people are wondering... how are you spending your Christmas, Gaston?"

Gaston looked down to the floor, smiling. "Oh, I'll probably attend a party or two. You know how it is- I've got invitations piling up."

"I'm sure you do! Any place in particular you're looking to get festive?"

"I quite like the sound of the get together Chris Pratt is having with his wife, Anna Faris tonight, so I might head over there. Whatever my trusty publicist thinks is best," he winked, and Lumiere gave a boisterous laugh and a wink out in the waiting room.

"Any chance you might, uh... use tonight to rekindle an old flame?" the host went on, and Gaston shifted uncomfortably at the host's hinting tone.

"Ehh..." he looked back out to Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette, who were all making motions to end the session.

"He's going to blow it," Cogsworth grumbled.

"There's no blowing it now, mon ami, it is already done," Lumiere muttered back, making the motions to their client. Plumette sighed. 

"He looks sad, Lumiere."

"I know. But he won't be, once he moves on. There are plenty more fish in the shark tank, my dearest Celeste," he chuckled, and Plumette kissed the suave, handsome frenchman. 

Picking up on his publicist's warnings, Gaston gave a warm, charming chuckle. "Who knows what the night will bring? I wish you and the rest of Hollywood a very merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too," the host nodded, obviously disappointed he couldn't get more from this segment, but after some closing statements, he put some of the regularly programmed music on, and thanked Gaston for coming in. As he left, Gaston took his jacket from Cogsworth as the three followed him out the door, and wondered what Lefou was doing tonight.

Probably having a blast with Belle and Adam, or out with someone else. Gaston swallowed at the latter thought. Lefou had been on his mind for weeks- the injustice of what had happened still weighed on his mind. He had been following the news since, waiting to see what Claudette would say on the matter, but she hadn't commented yet, wherever she was. Every picture taken of her in the media was either the back of her, or her blocking herself with something.

Gaston felt all the stress and guilt come back as he climbed into the car waiting for him to go back home. He couldn't imagine the kind of shit this was doing to poor Claudette's career- he hoped she didn't think he had any part in this, out of spite or something.

He made it home to the mansion, which was decked out in wreaths, lights, and fake snow; everything was quiet and terribly lonely here now. It was strange- Gaston had been a bachelor for years, so why, all of a sudden, was it so unbearable to live in this big place all alone? Lord, he didn't even have a dog to share the space with! Just empty halls, empty rooms, and an empty bed at the end of the day.

As he got undressed for a shower, inspecting his biceps in the mirror before getting in, he tried once again to rake his brain for answers. Who would send a story like that to the tabloids? Who hated him- or Lefou- enough to do that? Was it...

He quirked his head. _Was it Claudette herself?_

With a shaky hand, he recounted the events of the last time he had seen her.

"Last day of shooting," Gaston, a year ago, growled in Claudette's ear.

"Sad, isn't it?" the pretty actress had grinned, tugging him down by the collar. "At least we've got the night..."

"We've got more than that, if you want," Gaston murmured, lips brushing hers. Claudette giggled.

"What? You're not going to _marry_ me." She blinked up, batting her eyelashes. "Are you?"

"Maybe I will," Gaston finally captured her lips, and the brunette girl squealed, her arms reaching up to cup his face.

"I'd say yes," Claudette whispered, breaking off the kiss to gaze at his lips longingly.

"I know," Gaston smirked, and picked her up, looking around before taking her back into his trailer and having her against the wall.

Later that very same day, Claudette had come to him, crying. He was still in hair and makeup, getting all his fake blood and latex cuts taken off, but the state she was in, Gaston promptly asked the makeup artist to give them a second. Once they were alone, Claudette collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"What? What is it?" he had mumbled, and swallowed. "Are you pregnant?"

"I wish," she sobbed harder, "Oh god, Gaston..." She brushed the dark curls out of her eyes and peered at him. "Baby, I have to leave."

"What?" He could say nothing more, nothing less- he was paralyzed.

"M-my publicists... they told me," she gasped slightly, and clung to him. Gaston put an arm around her, smoothing it down her back soothingly, and wondered what that could mean.

"They told you... what exactly?"

"They said it would hurt my image if I stayed in the same relationship for too long." She sniffled, wiping her eyes on a nearby makeup towel. The makeup towel was covered in fake blood that had been taken off Gaston, so now it just looked like Claudette was bleeding from the eyes, but Gaston just grimaced, deciding to let her figure this out for herself. "Th-they said... they said I'm young, and need to appear available, obtainable, carefree. At least until I'm," she blew her nose into Gaston's costume's sleeve, "Old and dried up. Like... like thirty!" She made a face.

"Thirty," Gaston muttered, and rolled his eyes, "So... are you going to listen to them?"

"Well... my career's just taking off, Gaston..."

"Yes, but... but we're together!" At her troubled stare, he turned fully to her, kneeling down to join her in her collapsed state. "We... love each other, don't we? You're madly in love with me!"

"Yes, _yes_ , but-"

"You begged me to fuck you three times, just last night! You... we were going to get _married_ , Claudette!"   

She looked up at him, chewing on her bottom lip. And that's when he knew it was over.

Gaston hadn't experienced heartache like this since that very day with Claudette, and it still stung. He could never really bring himself to tell the story, because the truth was, he couldn't handle the fact that someone had left _him_. No, it always had to appear that he had ended it. If he had truly opened up to Lefou, beyond what happened with his mother, what would he have thought of him? He would have seen that he _wasn't_ the ultimate catch. Wouldn't he have left him?

 _No. No, he wouldn't have, and you know it. You could've prevented all of this if you had just told him,_ Gaston scowled to himself as he turned the water on. _Then he'd know this stupid news story was fake._

Fake... _fake..._ what was real in his life anymore? He stared down at the bottle of conditioner he was holding. This was tangible. This was real. He groaned, dropping it- then he looked down. The label on the bottle had a triangle. 3 points. _3 points..._

3 people.

Gaston snapped his head up, and nearly slipped on the bottle in surprise. Steadying himself, he tore open the shower curtain, and let out a loud shout.

_"She's gone on to do some other films, most notably a recent biopic with the "holy trinity" of Hollywood."_

_"Yes, Claudette's made quite the name for herself, recently being represented by those three."_

_"Monsieur Lumiere, Monsieur Cogsworth, and Mademoiselle Plumette want to represent us, as a public team, an official public couple! They want to do all of our PR, organize our events, make sure we look good in the public eye.”_

_"Three people came in the other day asking for you. They were talking about some dangerous plan-_

_I know they're up to something that can't mean anything good for you."_

"Blind as a fucking bat, I've been!" Gaston shouted down the empty hallway, hobbling to his room to grab his phone and call poor Stanley. The actor would have looked like a madman to any onlooker, charging down the hallway naked, so it was a damn good thing he had the house to himself tonight.

The holy trinity- Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette, in all their fame and glory- had _worked_ for Claudette; that meant it was _those three_ who were responsible for that breakup. Now this time, with Lefou... who would be close enough to have access to pictures like those? Who would have enough influence in the media to fake a story like that, and manipulate the date and time? Most importantly, who would benefit with piles of cold hard cash from a scandal as enormous as this one?!

Well. Merry god damn Christmas, and a Happy New Year.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaston had no idea what he was going to say. Talking to someone after something like that and apologizing for something as significant as questioning one's intentions was beyond complicated, especially for someone who rarely apologizes for anything. But Stanley deserved an apology; far _more_ than an apology. It felt like a betrayal, on Gaston's part, and he had to do something about it.

Hoping that Tom and Dick would even let him in, the actor pulled up to the front of the restaurant, and gave a knock at the front doors. Looking up from the cash register, Tom noticed who it was, and his brow furrowed a little. Calling over his shoulder, Tom looked back, and Dick came out of the back room, eating a sandwich. When they noticed who it was, they looked at each other, but approached the door, unlocking it and opening up.

"Hello," Dick mumbled, and Gaston swallowed.

"How is he?"

"A little down. But he's fine," Tom told him gently.

"Can I, um..." Gaston looked down, "Can I come in and talk?"

Tom and Dick shared another look, then silently agreed to let Gaston come all the way in. They shut the door behind him, and Stanley called.

"Customers?" When no one answered, the young man came out, rubbing his face off with a his pink apron, then stopped when he realized who it was. "Gaston," Stanley breathed, dropping the apron. "Mon ami, I'm so incredibly sorry about Lefou," he mumbled, rushing over to embrace Gaston with a hug.

Gaston couldn't move; he remained still, refraining from returning the hug. "You... you're supposed to be furious with me," the actor swallowed, "After what I did... you shouldn't even be willing to _talk_ to me."

"You... you're an asshole," Stanley sniffled, pulling away, but gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder. "But I figured I would be an even bigger asshole if I gave you the, eh...cold shoulder? While you were going through such a bad breakup." Gaston stared at him, marvelling at the man's selfless nature.

"Never... should I _ever_ , have treated you the way I did. Especially not since..." he swallowed again, "Well, everything you all have done for me..." He seemed on the verge of tears. "I was afraid you'd never want to s-speak to me again."

Stanley's lower lip quivered as well.

"I told you... it's okay," he whispered, "Vous êtes toujours bienvenue ici."

Gaston blinked his tears away. "I don't know what that means," he murmured, and wiped his eyes. "But thank you."

"It means you're always welcome here," Tom said, coming over to him, "And he's right. Ever since you were young-" Gaston couldn't fight it anymore. He began to break down, and Dick wrapped him in a gentle hug.

"Ever since you were young, you came here when you needed someone. We're looking out for you, boy," the taller man told him.

Gaston ran a hand through his hair, and composed himself with an appreciative nod.

"So you realized I was right, eh, eh?" Stanley gave a small smirk, quirking an eyebrow and nudging him, "That is why you came back?"

"Yes, that's exactly why," Gaston said obliviously, and Tom rolled his eyes as Gaston began to explain. "You see it's all unravelling, Stanley- their plot, everything they tried to do to us. It worked, of course, because I was too brash to believe you, but now that I know-" Gaston shook his head. "Lefou won't talk to me, I've tried everything. I need a way to get him back... but first I've got to deal with the trinity." He tightened a fist, eyes firing up.

Stanley considered this, regarding Gaston's obvious thirst for some kind of vengeance. "Perhaps if you refrain from being so stupid..." Gaston's brow furrowed, "If you deal with the trinity concisely and with just the right amount of _poison_ , cher, you could win Lefou back as well."

Gaston stared blankly. "You want me to poison them?"

Tom slapped a hand over his face, and Stanley exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean, I'm all for it, I just don't know how I would-"

"No, _no_ , that is not-"

Suddenly, Dick hummed, his eyes trained on the TV screen they kept behind the counter. "Hey, uh... you're nominated for that movie Axeman, aren't you?"

A proud grin blossomed on Gaston's face. "I am."  

"And... you're pretty certain you're going to win it, aren't you? "

"I'm up against Leo De Caprio, of course I'm going to win," the actor scoffed.

A slow smile crept its way onto Dick's face, and Tom crossed his arms, grinning back at his husband.

"Ahh... you know, you're not as dumb as you look, babe."

Dick frowned.

* * *

Lefou ate another spoonful of ice cream, licking the utensil clean. He was sitting with Belle and Adam, watching a movie that was currently contending for best picture.

Oh, that's right... the Oscars were next Sunday.

Lefou had booked the day off work; he was determined to enjoy himself while his b- his ex-boyfriend had the time of his life accepting all the awards he would obviously receive that night. Belle suggested he go for dinner, to show himself he didn't need anyone else to have a good time out on the town. Lefou had protested, reminding her of all of the Oscars parties that would be taking place at every bar or restaurant in the city. Adam had shrugged, and told him, "He's a movie star. You're going to see him at some point in one way or another."

So, Lefou had made a reservation for one at a pretty fancy place... not at all somewhere he would normally eat, but dammit, he deserved this.

At least it wasn't pizza.

* * *

Gaston's week was a flurry. His schedule was mad with preparations for the biggest awards show in Hollywood- this was his first time nominated, second time attending, so he knew the procedures enough to snub the rehearsal at least. He had to fly out to New York on Wednesday to meet with Mike, (why did Lumiere have to schedule the meeting with Bay the one week the guy was out of LA?) and he also had to get fitted for a suit. There were way too many designers who wanted to dress him, but Gaston went with Lumiere's original advice.

"What do you think?" Gaston had asked his publicists.

"Oh, you look like a prince Monsieur!" Lumiere had exclaimed as he tilted his head to observe the deep crimson suit.

"Gorgeous," Plumette smiled.

"Smart. Very smart," Cogsworth nodded. That man was unusually agreeable today, which put Gaston on edge.

"Yes, I do look quite good, don't I?" He felt a stab of heartache as he thought of how Lefou always looked on the red carpet... he could always rock an unconventionally-coloured suit, much more so than Gaston himself could. "Hm. I'll wear it then," the actor said, and adjusted the cuffs. "Inform the designer."

"Right away," Lumiere gave a little bow with a flourish, turning back to his smiling associates. Gaston smirked as he turned away and discarded the jacket. _Well, all the better if they were all so happy._

He couldn't wait to see their faces on Oscars night.

On said night, Lefou got dressed in a purple button down and black jeans, whisking his hair back into his normal ponytail...

"Nope," he refused aloud, regarding himself in the mirror. He had gotten it curled in ringlets a few days ago, and it still held some of the wave it had then, so why pull it back when he still sort of looked like a Pantene model? He decided to let it flow loose. He may even pick up someone at a bar with his hair looking this good tonight.

 When he got to the place he had made reservations for, he saw that the televisions mounted on all the walls were currently covering the pre-show, and watched all the celebrities stand and pose for the cameras on the carpet. Lefou scoffed. He must have looked so dumb up there doing all that shit.

He ordered a beer. Thankfully, the barista had chosen a restaurant tonight that industry professionals frequented, not tourists- here in the heart of Hollywood at a place like this, nobody gave a flying fuck who you were. People were just out to have a good time and get drunk- Robert Downey Jr could walk in and nobody would bat an eyelash. Well, Lefou probably would a few months ago, but now? He was so over the whole fame deal.

Over on the carpet, the sun was beginning to go down over the hills, the shadows of the theatre enveloping the red carpet. Soon, the stars would be out... and so would the truth.

Gaston waved to the people calling out for him. He followed the flashes, making sure to present them all with the most dazzling smile he could muster. He had to look his best if he was going to pull off what he had in his mind, and protect his reputation in the process.

Soon, the ceremony started, and after sitting through all the introductions, honours, and pleasantries nobody actually paid attention to except for the first-timers, the much-awaited awards segment began, introduced by this year's host, Jimmy Kimmel. As the awards progressed through best original song presented by Lin Manuel Miranda, best animated presented by Ellen Page, and such and such, Gaston began to get antsy. _Was_ _this going to work? What if..._

A thought struck him. _What if Lefou wasn't watching?_ His brow furrowed. That was a very real possibility. Why would he want to watch Gaston on screen, smiling and laughing without him?! Still... something told Gaston Lefou would be watching, but even so, the thought tugged at the back of his mind. What if Gaston was just embarrassing himself?

As they announced the nominees for best foreign film, the brunette surveyed the room. He saw Mark Wahlberg to his left, and to his right was Jessica Chastain.

"Nail biter, huh?" she whispered, and Gaston huffed.

"You have no idea."

They gave the Oscar for the latest category, then announced the nominees for Best Actress. Gaston tuned out a little, already getting jittery thinking of the next category coming... then one name brought his attention back.

"-Claudette Le Croix, for "Being Margaret"."

 _The biopic. It had been nominated too._ Well, of course it had. It was a brilliant movie. Gaston bit his lip as they opened up the envelope.

"And the Oscar goes to..." He sat forward in his seat, watching her face among the others on the screen in anticipation. "...Claudette Le Croix, for Being Margaret."

She got up, covering her mouth, and fanned at her face with her hand as if she was about to cry. Gaston smirked a little. He knew this was just one of her best theatrics- she knew just as well as he did that she was going to get it.

"Oh my god," she breathed into the mic, holding the little gold statue she had been presented, "I... I'm shocked. To be up against so many wonderful, _talented_ actresses- many my senior- and still come out with one of these? An absolute honour." She gave a charming smile. "I'd like to thank my sisters, first and foremost, for encouraging me to pursue my dream..."

Somewhere, in Utah, Paulette and Laurette were staring at their screen together, scowling.

"Bitch!"

"I hope you die, you attention whore!"

Back in Hollywood, Claudette sighed into the microphone. "I imagine they're watching right now, cheering me on like the supportive cheerleaders they are. Anyway, I'd also like to thank the director, the amazing Bill Condon, and of course- credit must go to my amazing publicists. Julien, Celeste, Henry? Although you don't represent me anymore, I couldn't have done this without you."

"You're right, cherie, you could not have," Lumiere muttered under his breath as they displayed the audience, and blew kisses to her.

Lefou watched in the restaurant, sighing. Claudette really was beautiful. The camera kept panning back to Gaston, who was in the second row, as she gave her speech. _Why wasn't she his date tonight?_ They could feel free to be open about their relationship, now that Gaston had forgotten all about him.

Back at the awards, Mark Wahlberg leaned in from beside Gaston, nodding to Claudette. "Hey- isn't that your main squeeze up there, bro?" Gaston offered a sly smile to him.

"Can't resist reading about me, can you?"

This shut him up, and Gaston went back to watching her speech, which was bordering on melodramatic now as his ex-lover sobbed and thanked her dear mother and father (who were both cantankerous fuckwads, according to her accounts).

Then, the moment arose.

"I think Miss Le Croix should get an Oscar for that Oscar speech," Jimmy joked. "Alright now, here's Jennifer Lopez to present Best Leading Actor."

Gaston hadn't even stopped to think once about the fact that he was about to, in all likelihood, win an actual Oscar- he was just focused on one thing.

"Adrien Brody, for Eagles Deployed. Ian Mckellan, for Time. Leonardo Di Caprio, for Brother on the Hills." They kept listing names, and finally, they got to Gaston's. "Gaston Deveneaux, for Axeman." He gave a little smile as the camera panned to him, and they all went up on the screen, for the awaited moment.

"And the Oscar goes to..."

Gaston held his breath. Lefou held his breath. At home, Belle and Adam, who were watching with Maurice, held her breaths.

"...Leondardo Di Caprio, for Brother on the Hills."

Gaston's eyes widened. Lumiere almost stood straight up in shock. Belle gasped, and Lefou's face fell.

"-Oh, oh, forgive me," the presenter paused, blushing furiously, "I've received the wrong ballot." Someone handed him a new one. "The Oscar goes to Gaston Deveneaux, for Axeman."

Gaston let out a breath, and Jessica squeezed his hand as he got up, the former following the walk up to the stage.

_This was it. This was for Lefou._

"What an honour it is to be receiving this," he began, "Uh... I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for my friends. You know who you are." He tightened his grip on the statue. "Of course, these are the same friends who helped me realize something." He took a deep breath, and squinted up to the balconies, holding the award up. "They helped me realize at a very young age that even a homeless kid can chase his dreams if he sets his mind to it." A ripple of chatter went through the auditorium as actors and actresses turned to one another in surprise.

Lefou set down his drink. _Homeless?_ So that's where Gaston had been when he was a teenager, after his mother had left. _He never talked about it. He never wanted to._

"...and by that logic," Gaston continued, hushing the murmurs, "I was compelled to put my mind to setting something right." He clenched his jaw, avoiding the confused stares of Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette. "I assume you've all read the papers. We may be the ones they're targeting, but none of us are above a little tabloid gossip now and again, hm?" He winked, and that got a light laugh from the crowd. "If you have then, you've read of my alleged affair with the lovely Miss Le Croix." The camera was suddenly on her, and she looked like a deer in headlights- Gaston kept talking to save her. "I doubt this is the proper venue to be explaining all this, but if you'll allow me a moment- it's true, yes, that she and I dated a while back. We were very open about our relationship, and while I can stand up here all night and deny that we're dating again-"

"-Please don't!" Seth Rogen called out with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not that cruel," Gaston chuckled, and the crowd laughed again. "I've now got something to prove. The man you all know as Lefou Bouchard was my boyfriend. He and I dated for months, and I found myself falling for him. I had never met a funnier, sweeter, more beautiful man in my life... but my relationship with him came to a bitter end when the cheating story broke."

Lefou swallowed as he watched Gaston talk about him. Bitter was the right word, that's for sure.

"Now, I realize this must have happened to countless of you. It's not new that the press, aside from massively conflicting egos, is responsible for most of our break ups. But this one is different- you see, someone must be held responsible here."

Lefou raised an eyebrow as he watched, and Gaston patted his breast pocket.

"So without further ado... I'd like to thank my publicists, Julien Lumiere, Celeste Plumette, and Henry Cogsworth..." the three began to smile, ready for their obligatory close-ups, "...for bribing Monsieur D'Arque's tabloid to print a photograph taken two years ago." He then held up two photos with the correct time stamps on them, and as all the cameras zoomed in, Lefou choked on his drink.

"Holy shit!" he cried at the screen. With that, he tossed some cash on the table for the beer, and ran out of the restaurant giddily despite all the stares.

Tom and Dick cheered with Stanley at the pizza place, the two older men sharing a kiss as the younger man flipped the double finger to the three on screen.

"Take _that_ , mon dieu, I _spit_ in your _general direction_ ," Stan crowed at them.

In their apartment, Belle tossed a pillow at Adam.

"You see?! I _told_ you, Adam!"

"My God! This... this is incredible!" The blonde was floored. Maurice stared at the two of them in confusion, completely missing what all the commotion was about.

At the awards, Lumiere looked over at Plumette, whose eyes, lined with flawless white shimmer, were wide and unblinking. She finally broke the silence with a venomous hiss. "Lumiere, what are we going to do?!" He couldn't answer.

Meanwhile, Cogsworth was having a complete meltdown beside them.

"Oh... _Oh_..." he shuddered, "I told you this wasn't going to work, Lumiere..."

"You told me nothing of the sort, you overgrown pocket watch," Lumiere snapped, and the three glanced around at all the cameras suddenly honing in on them like vultures.

"Well... eh... eh, boin soir, ladies and gentlemen," the blonde gave an uncomfortable laugh and a nod, "Let's go, Plumette." He quickly took her hand, and made a break for it down the aisle with her to the doors. Cogsworth was left, petrified, as three attendants surrounded him, crossing their arms.

"Oh," he muttered, "I-I'm off."

As the older man made his way out with the other two, Gaston pulled something out of his back pocket. "Lefou Bouchard, if you're watching- please be my husband."

Larry King threw up his hands from the audience, leaning over to his date. "Oh, for Christ sake. I came here for some good coverage, not to bear witness to a god damn wedding."

Outside, Lefou pushed through the crowd of fans waiting at the railings.

"Aren't you Lefou Bouchard?!" one of the fans shouted, and he turned desperately.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" He turned to a security guard. "And you've gotta let me in." The guy just scoffed, staring at him over his sunglasses.  

"You produce an invitation, buddy, I'll personally escort you in."

Lefou growled, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this asshole. He had to find some other way. He craned his neck to look around, and just as he was about to give up and find a way to score an invite to the official after party, he heard someone call his name.

"Lefou!"

He looked back, and saw Orlando Bloom.

"Oh shit," Lefou murmured for a second time that night, and Orlando jogged over. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just came out for some air- it's crazy in there after, uh..." Lefou nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Here," Orlando pursed his lips in determination. "We've gotta find you a way in. Follow me, mate."

"Well, poor Leo may not have scored," Jimmy joked back inside, "But it looks like Gaston's got a pretty good chance of doing just that tonight." Some real laughter sounded, and Belle clutched onto her boyfriend as they shrieked at the TV.

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Where's this Lefou fellow he's talking about?" Maurice cut in, "He must be quite the catch."

Meanwhile, Orlando was stopped by the ushers, who gave Lefou the once over.

"Who's that, Mr. Bloom?" one asked, and Orlando improvised.

"Eh, my date!"

Lefou scrunched up his nose, and the usher was caught off guard just long enough for Orlando to squeeze them both past.

"Why are you helping me?" Lefou hissed, and Orlando guided him through the theatre discreetly.

"Gaston was amazing in bed, I'd hate for you to lose that," the Brit muttered, and Lefou opened his mouth.

"I-"

"Go, _go_!" the Pirates and Tolkien actor shoved him forward, and Lefou made a break for the second row, trying to ignore the shocked and disgusted stares. He joined Gaston by his seat.

"Gaston! Gaston, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Lefou?!" Gaston stood up, and the two embraced.

"I'm sorry. I love you... of course I wanna marry you. I love you so m--mm-" Lefou was cut off by Gaston's lips on his, over and over. They finally broke away.

"No more apologies. I just won an Oscar, and you're back in my arms." Gaston seemed high off of his presence alone, and Lefou breathed an incredulous laugh. They kissed again. "Lefou... what I said to you, about jealousy, that day at the mansion..."

"Like you said," Lefou wrapped his arms around Gaston's torso, "No more apologies. Kay? We both did shit. We both regret it. You just proposed to me-"

"-and you said yes," Gaston laughed, picking him up. Lefou squealed, clutching onto his boyfriend's bulky arms.

"Yeah, if you don't count the time you basically did so after coming into my coffee shop and flirting with me for _five_ minutes."

"You fell for me at first sight."

"I spelled your name wrong."

"But the coffee was good," Gaston grinned.

"Was it?" Lefou smirked.

"Almost as good as the sex," the actor chuckled, hand snaking down to Lefou's ass, and the shorter man swatted him, looking around to make sure no one was watching (everyone was).

"So how many after parties do we have to attend?"

Gaston sighed. "For the first time in my career, I couldn't care less about getting drunk with Scarlet Johansson. We're going to my Malibu beach home to have all the sex we can on an early honeymoon."

"Early honeymoon?" Lefou scoffed, "Do you even understand the concept of 'stop and smell the roses', Gaston?!"

"I'd like to smell your roses," Gaston growled, cupping Lefou's cheeks and dragging him in closer.

"You still don't make any sense," Lefou whispered against his lips, and with one more kiss, they pulled away to make their own break for it. Orlando winked Lefou's way as they passed, and Gaston cocked his head.

"Why-"

"It's a long trip to Malibu, I'll fill you in."

The two ran out to the carpet, where Gaston called Chapeau.

"Yes, I need my car this time," he smiled, and Lefou slipped a hand into Gaston's as the cameras all began to take notice and flash. He turned. "I've got a lot to talk to you about," Gaston took both of his hands in front of the theatre's entrance, "A lot more you deserve to know."

"You can tell me whatever you feel comfortable sharing," Lefou replied, stroking Gaston's palms, "No matter what, Gaston? I'll always be your number one fan."

Not long after, as Gaston floored it all the way to 140 down the highway to his vacation home, Lefou tossed his head back and revelled in the speed.... and the impending promise of a night of hot banging. His whole life had been going at this pace until now... and he wasn't quite ready for it to stop yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orlando Bloom is the real MVP.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gaston and Lefou back together!_

_Hollywood's Power Couple Reunited!_

_Rumours Fake! Gaston Reveals Shocking Truth_

_We're Shook! Rumours Prove False_

_Gaston Calls B.S.! Lefou Takes Him Back_

_"Holy Trinity" Goes To Hollywood Hell After Scandal Breaks_

_Turned On Their Heads: Trinity's Evil Scheme Backfires!_

_Come Out, Come Out! Tricky Trinity In Hiding After Career-Ruining Scandal_

_We Ship It! Gafou Is Back And We're <3ing The Lovebirds! _

Belle smiled as she read the headlines on her way to the West Hollywood Starbucks, even going so far as to pop in and drop a couple bucks on the first one. It had been a month since the Oscars fiasco, and tabloids were still raving about it; the press and the public still couldn't get enough of them. Lefou didn't work at the cafe anymore, but he remained close with the two of them, as well as Cadenza and Garderobe, who were endlessly supportive and always there when he needed a good hug and some homemade Sicilian Cheesecake. He now lived back in Gaston's mansion again, where he travelled everyday to campus for the medical program he was currently enrolled in.

On the balcony overlooking the pool, Gaston paused from rubbing his boyfriend's feet as he studied to pick up his phone. 

"Why'd you stop?" Lefou groaned, circling a diagram and dropping his pencil.

"Darling, when do you think I should tweet about my new project?"

"You mean that trilogy you've been signed for with Michael Bay?" Lefou huffed, turning from his textbook, "Whenever you feel like getting inundated with a billion screaming fangirls tweeting at you like mad with praise and worship." Gaston beamed.

"So, now."

Lefou rolled his eyes, and closed his book to appreciate the moment. This is what both of them had dreamed of... and he knew, as he watched Gaston and his dorky, perfect smile, that this relationship was never just "smoke and mirrors", as Adam would say; and no matter how many selfies they took with fans, or premieres they were invited to together, or lives Lefou saved with his practice and all the support he received from his husband in doing so... it would never again, ever lose its shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! I had lots of fun continuing it, and I'm sad to see it end, but I've got a canon-era Gafou fic on the way, and of course, regular updates for my main collection. xoxo


End file.
